


Até Que a Morte Nos Separe

by soosaturn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Best Friends, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosaturn/pseuds/soosaturn
Summary: Chanyeol e Sehun são conhecidos por serem a melhor dupla de detetives do ramo. No entanto, a amizade e parceria dos dois é posta a prova quando, durante a investigação de um assassinato, os dois precisam se disfarçar como um casal na vizinhança onde o crime ocorreu.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. A Dupla Relâmpago de Seul

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Estamos começando uma história nova. Ainda não sei que sigla eu vou usar pra falar dessa fic, porque escrever Até que a morte nos separe toda vez não rola kakkakq enfim, a capa foi feita pela @ilyLoey_ (No tt), muito obrigada, amor! E foi betada também PELA MARAVILHOSA PERFEITA TUDO DE BOM NESSE MUNDO, Camilinha (a.k.a @chanbaeks)
> 
> Essa fic já tem vários capítulos prontos. Ela foi tão divertida de escrever que nem vi o tempo passando, escrevi cada palavrinha com todo amor no mundo e espero que vocês dêem uma chance, mesmo que não seja um gênero que estão acostumados. Prometo dar meu melhor para não decepcionar ninguém.
> 
> Ainda vou corrigir alguns erros, então os perdoem, por favor. Esperem capítulos novos todo domingo, bebês. (Terá entre 5 ou mais, ainda não decidi, hehe).

Chanyeol era conhecido por sua frieza quando em meio aos outros. Não era de propósito, claro. Só era tímido com quem não conhecia. Mesmo os colegas de trabalho, com quem passava tanto tempo junto, não haviam escutado sua voz até a terceira semana. Isso porque ele não conseguiu achar o açúcar para seu café, que normalmente ficava na prateleira, ao lado da cafeteira. Bom, o que acabava sendo ruim para alguns, era uma qualidade em sua área de trabalho. Falar pouco e ter a natural habilidade de se esquivar de diálogos desnecessários era muito importante, principalmente quando, bem, você está brincando de casinha, como sua avó chamava. Mas, não. Não era exatamente isso.

Chanyeol era um policial. Ou, melhor dizendo, um detetive. E era um dos bons.

Tudo começou há seis anos trás, quando se formou na academia de polícia. Após três meses trabalhando em casos pequenos, como furtos e agressões menores, teve a sorte de ser chamado para resolver uma queixa menor, mas que levaria, mais tarde, ao verdadeiro prêmio de sua carreira. Havia recebido uma denúncia sobre adolescentes usando drogas na frente da casa de uma senhora e, quando chegou lá, acabou prendendo um homem adulto entre eles. Um traficante, é claro. Conseguiu uma confissão desesperada dele e, para sua surpresa, acabou descobrindo que o homem tinha uma ligação direta com um dos maiores traficantes da Ásia. Como um Kinder Ovo, o caso pequeno veio com uma grande e bem-vinda surpresa. 

No primeiro momento, pensou em correr para contar para os superiores. Mas, então, se deu conta do que aconteceria: como era um iniciante no emprego, dariam a chance de sair nos jornais a alguém mais experiente. O máximo que Chanyeol conseguiria, caso fosse fofocar sobre aquela situação para seu chefe, era um tapinha nas costas e uma nova pilha de furtos, denúncias de assédio e outras porcarias em sua mesa. E ele sempre soube que era bom demais para tal coisa.

Então, o Park arregaçou as mangas, bebeu uma grande xícara de café e passou dezoito horas interrogando o traficante. Dezoito horas.

Não conseguiu nada. 

Acontece que extrair informações preciosas de um bandido assustado era mais difícil do que parecia. Tentou ser gentil, fazer falsas promessas, ser o policial mau, mas de nada adiantou. Ele tinha muito mais medo do peixe grande do que de um mero bebê que mal barba tinha com uma arma na cintura. E com razão.

Após isso, fora obrigado a contar tudo para o chefe. Recebeu uma bela bronca e quase se viu na rua, mas por sorte, isso não aconteceu; ele estava focado no caso em sua frente. Colocou os melhores detetives no time e empurrou Chanyeol para o lado. Ainda sim, não conseguiram nada. 

Então, uma ideia em forma de lâmpada bateu na cabeça do detetive mais jovem da delegacia: e se ele fingisse ser um traficante e fosse contratado pelo outro? Afinal, ele precisava de mais um homem, agora que outro havia sido preso. Apesar de ser novo e não estar nem aí para as consequências, Chanyeol sabia muito bem que elas existiam. Poderia ser preso. Iria, com toda certeza, receber um pontapé do chefe e ter o salário cortado ao meio. Mesmo assim, se possuía a chance à sua frente, por que não tentar?

Assim foi. Colocou um boné na cabeça, depois de um mês deixando a barba crescer — ainda não tinha muita coisa no rosto, só uns pelinhos no queixo —, bolsas negras embaixo dos olhos para descobrir onde as bocas eram, toda aquela investigação cansativa que poderia muito bem não levar a lugar algum, conseguiu um endereço. Estava tremendo, mas era um bom mentiroso, manteve as aparências durante todo o tempo.

E, com todo seu suor e esforço, Chanyeol ganhou seu primeiro grande caso, apenas alguns meses após sair da academia de polícia, destacaram na notícia.

Trabalhava muito bem sozinho. Por ser tímido e falar pouco, os amigos também não eram numerosos. Não tinha namorada e os parentes moravam em outra cidade. Continuou fazendo tudo o que tinha que fazer por dois anos, então, fora apresentado a Oh Sehun. Já havia ouvido falar do outro detetive antes, não era bobo. Oh Sehun era conhecido por ter sido o único detetive da Coreia do Sul a prender um serial killer, e também ter prestado um curso em Nova York sobre como prendê-los e manipulá-los de maneira segura. 

— O famoso Park Chanyeol! — Ele disse, estendendo a mão em sua direção. O sorriso de orelha a orelha e o tom de voz estranhamente alegre incomodou o Park, que encolheu-se contra seu cantinho. — Ouvi falar muito de você. Parece ter um tesão do caralho em traficantes, já que só trabalha com eles. Bem, não te julgo, todos nós temos nossos fetiches, não é?

Chanyeol não havia gostado de Sehun. Nem um pouquinho.

Não sabia se seu desgosto por ele se dava pelas piadas de duplo sentido ou pelo fato de que essas coisas bobas o afetavam. Nunca se sentiu de tal forma e, para ser honesto, não gostava da sensação. Quer dizer, eram só brincadeiras. Mesmo assim, sempre que o Oh ousava sugerir algo a mais entre os dois — o tempo todo —, Chanyeol sentia borboletas no estômago. Um nervosismo semelhante àquele que sentia no colegial, ao receber chocolate de alguma garota que achava bonita.

O pensamento lhe deixava puto. Se era com Sehun ou consigo mesmo, seria algo a descobrir.

Mas, após o capitão decidir que trabalhariam juntos, infiltrados em uma das famosas "famílias" — um grupo criminoso que poderia muito bem ser chamado de gangue, se não fossem tão poucos — do país, acusada de matar um político importante, teve que dar um jeito em seu desgosto pessoal. Por um instante, acreditou que o Oh era um idiota, visto que ele não parecia ter medo ao ser questionado pelos capangas. No começo, fora difícil acostumar-se com as piadas sujas e as frases ambíguas que ele soltava aqui e ali, as tentativas falhas de se aproximar de Chanyeol, e até começou a se questionar se ele era mesmo gay, mas o outro parecia estar somente pegando no seu pé, então deixou para lá. Ele era como uma criança; gostava de atenção, sendo ela ruim ou não.

O caso fora resolvido e a máfia considerada culpada em menos de um mês. A investigação fora um sucesso. Sehun e Chanyeol, mais uma vez, pararam na primeira página do jornal da cidade. Eram conhecidos como a “dupla relâmpago de Seul.” Sehun riu quando leu a matéria, Chanyeol repuxou os lábios em desgosto. Como um jornalista poderia ter tão pouca criatividade? 

Apesar das divergências, formavam uma boa dupla. Continuou assim por mais quatro anos e, ainda que fossem parceiros por muito tempo, não sabiam tanto sobre a vida pessoal um do outro. Sehun não perguntava, e Chanyeol não fazia questão. Estava tudo bem dessa forma. O máximo de informação que o Oh tinha, na verdade, era o endereço do Park. Isso porque, após uma bebedeira daquelas e um encontro às cegas que deu errado, ele fora o primeiro contato que viu na lista. O único que atendeu ao seu chamado naquela madrugada. Como havia perdido as chaves, acabou sendo arrastado para a casa do outro. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto no dia seguinte.

Após algum tempo, Chanyeol escondeu aquele sentimento bobo. Esqueceu-o nas entranhas e não ousava pensar em nada parecido de novo. Dizia para si mesmo que nunca aconteceu. Por Deus, que absurdo, o Park gostando de outro homem — e pior, esse homem era Sehun. Oh Sehun, aquele cara de quase vinte e cinco anos e completamente abobalhado.

Só conseguia pensar no que seu pai faria caso descobrisse. O que a família diria?

Chanyeol suspirou, escondendo-se dentro do casaco pesado. Do lado de fora da delegacia, uma nevasca pesada aterrorizava a cidade; causando acidentes de carro e assédios — estes sempre aconteciam, não importava o clima, mas estranhamente tinham um aumento no inverno e no verão . O detetive sentou-se na cadeira de sua sala, ajeitando o porta retrato em cima da mesa de madeira e aproximando-se do computador. 

— Bom dia, flor do dia. Como vai sua manhã? Trouxe café! 

Como sempre, Sehun havia entrado em sua sala sem bater e, ainda por cima, fazendo um escândalo. Nada de novo. Os únicos dias em que aquilo não acontecia eram os em que o Oh estava de ressaca. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam desgrenhados, como quem acabara de acordar, e ele possuía remela nos olhos. Podia quase sentir o bafo matinal, se ele não estivesse alguns metros de distância parado a sua frente.

— Você escovou os dentes hoje, pelo menos? — Perguntou, o olhar baixo no teclado do computador. O Oh posicionou a xícara de café ao lado do porta-copos. Chanyeol grunhiu e, sem precisar dizer uma palavra, ele empurrou o recipiente um pouquinho para o lado, até estar realmente em cima do porta-copos.

— Eu tentei. Mas estava tão cansado, Chan… — Bocejou, apoiando o tronco na parede branca do escritório. — Mas eu passei desodorante. 

— Vou te enfiar num chuveiro à força. — Revirou os olhos. — Cappuccino? 

Antes mesmo de ele assentir, Chanyeol deu um gole do café na xícara, lambendo os lábios em seguida. Sehun sorriu, fazendo o mesmo. Sabia que o Park tinha uma paixão não assumida por açúcar, por isso, sempre colocava quatro colheres no cappuccino dele, fora as raspinhas de chocolate amargo no topo.

— Então — Começou o Oh. — Temos alguma coisa excitante para trabalhar hoje?

Chanyeol involuntariamente revirou os olhos, ainda digitando o número de seu distintivo na tela inicial e sua senha.

— Tem um caso de latrocínio… — Varreu os olhos pela ficha na tela do computador, escutando os passos do Oh pararem ao seu lado. 

— Sem graça. — Deu outro gole no café.

— Para de respirar no meu pescoço.

— Achei que você gostasse, meu bem.

— Do seu bafo quente na minha orelha? Não, não gosto. — Sehun riu, abaixando-se até estar da altura do Park, de frente para a tela do computador.

— Você pode fazer melhor do que um latrocínio, Park. Isso qualquer detetive medíocre pode resolver. Quero algo impossível. — Pronunciou, gesticulando com uma das mãos, a outra ainda segurando a xícara. 

Às vezes, quando estava de mau humor, Chanyeol sonhava em segurar Sehun pela gola da camiseta e gritar para que ele parasse de escolher os casos em que iria trabalhar como se eles fossem doces espalhados à vontade e ele pudesse só apontar para o que gostasse mais. Sinceramente… Sabia que ele era alguns meses mais jovem que si, mas aquela imaturidade não poderia ser explicada com um fator tão idiota quanto alguns meses de diferença. Não, não. Talvez ele tivesse caído de cabeça do berço quando era bebê. Tipo, umas vinte vezes.

Quando ele o irritava — o que acontecia bastante —, fechava os olhos e se imaginava esganando-o até aquele sorrisinho malicioso com ar de gracejo ser forçado a evaporar. Era apenas uma das táticas que fora obrigado a inventar para aturar Sehun.

— Opa, opa — Ele pressionou o dedo na tela do computador. Chanyeol segurou a reclamação para si mesmo. De nada adiantaria. — Esse aqui é interessante.

Chanyeol clicou no e-mail que o capitão lhe enviara com as informações conhecidas do caso e apertou os olhos para enxergar as letras de forma mais clara, porém, assim que rolou a página por completo, varrendo-a todinha e não encontrando mais do que apenas um curto parágrafo, percebeu que o problema não era sua visão.

— É só isso? — Chanyeol perguntou. Após descer a página um pouco mais, encontrou as fotos da cena do crime e do corpo encontrado.

Sehun abriu a boca para responder, os olhos brilhando com aquele “achado”. No entanto, antes que pudesse externar a felicidade presente em seu olhar com palavras, a porta se abriu, revelando o tenente, superior de ambos na hierarquia da delegacia. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Normalmente, ele bateria antes, porém, pelo modo como o peito do homem de meia-idade descia e subia com rapidez e suor escorria por sua têmpora, não era um dia normal.

— Ótimo. Os dois estão aqui. — Fechou a porta atrás de si, focando sua atenção nos detetives, que se endireitaram quando em sua presença. — Tenho um caso para os dois trabalharem. É importante.

— Ah, mas nós… — Sehun começou a falar.

— É muito importante. — Interrompeu. — Preciso dos dois nessa. 

Chanyeol assentiu, pronto para qualquer que fosse o trabalho. Sehun revirou levemente os olhos. 

— Um corpo foi encontrado nas ruas de um bairro ontem à noite, coberto de neve. Mandei alguns detetives para averiguar a situação, mas parece que esse caso é um pouco mais… complexo. 

Chanyeol e Sehun trocaram um olhar curioso, esperando pelas palavras seguintes do chefe.

— Acontece que, a vítima, YoJung, tinha uma identidade falsa. No papel consta que ela morreu há dois anos. Cavamos um pouco mais e descobrimos o nome verdadeiro e também que ela costumava trabalhar cozinhando drogas para a máfia chinesa. 

— Agora sim está interessante, finalmente! — Sehun exclamou, jogando os braços para cima. Por Deus, ele realmente não tinha papas na língua. — Na próxima vez, comece com isso.

— Continuando — Ele apertou o olhar, incomodado. — Apesar de ser uma situação complicada, não há motivos para achar que a máfia chinesa fora a responsável por matá-la. Ela era uma cozinheira, como eu disse.

— Valia mais viva do que morta. — Chanyeol completou.

— É. — Suspirou. — Temos razões para acreditar que ela voltou a cozinhar e a vender as drogas por evidências na casa. Então, sendo assim, talvez tenha sido alguém na vizinhança. Na verdade, temos quase certeza que foi.

— Por quê? — Sehun questionou-lhe.

— As câmeras. Foram perfeitamente evitadas. Há uma trilha de sangue no caminho em que o corpo foi arrastado até uma das ruas principais do bairro, então é óbvio que o assassino não planejou nada disso. Ainda sim, ele sabia onde as câmeras estavam. — Sehun resmungou. — A vítima foi esfaqueada várias vezes no peito.

— Onde nós entramos nessa barbaridade toda? — Ironizou. O tenente revirou os olhos. Não dizia nada quanto às atitudes de seu detetive porque já estava mais do que acostumado.

— Quero que entrem à paisana na vizinhança. Há uma casa alugando para famílias. Simples, não?

— Ótimo. Eu vou. — Chanyeol se prontificou, levantando-se da cadeira. 

— Ah, não, não, Park. — Ele riu, sem humor. — O dono está alugando para famílias de ao menos dois membros, apenas. Então…

— Então…?

— Oras, é óbvio. Você e Sehun vão. Aparentemente, o dono está desesperado para alugar logo a casa antes que esse escândalo de assassinato o force a abaixar o preço.

Antes que Chanyeol começasse a proferir seu monólogo de razões para não ser obrigado a conviver no mesmo teto que Oh Sehun por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, o dito cujo o abraçou de lado enquanto berrava alguma coisa longe de sua compreensão, derrubando a xícara de café — morna, vale destacar — em sua coxa e imediatamente fazendo o detetive gritar em raiva e dor.

Ah, seriam meses difíceis, de fato.

[...]

Chanyeol suspirou, cansado, enquanto retirava a calça molhada pelo café antes derramado em si. Estava no banheiro da delegacia, dizendo a si mesmo que, assim que saísse, diria ao tenente que não havia como passar mais de uma semana na companhia de Sehun. Longe do Park odiar o parceiro, claro, mas conhecia bem suas limitações. Quatro anos juntos, resolvendo casos e prendendo assassinos? Tranquilo, sempre existiram barreiras. Um mês ou mais na mesma casa? Não, não dava. Apreciava demais sua privacidade. 

Nas últimas vezes que fora à paisana com o Oh, dormiram em quartos diferentes, em lugares diferentes. Fingiam que não se conheciam, e era até mais fácil dessa forma. Só se encontravam quando tinham algo importante a relatar, e dava certo dessa maneira, porque Chanyeol ainda tinha como fugir dele pela maior parte do dia.

Mas fingir ser um casal era demais para sua cabeça aguentar. Entraria em pane e arruinaria o disfarce. 

— Merda. — Grunhiu. — Se eu pudesse encontrar alguém melhor… 

Não havia, sabia disso. Sehun era um dos melhores detetives da Coreia, e seu único amigo, não importava o quanto negasse. 

Escutou duas batidinhas na porta e, após terminar de vestir a calça jeans emprestada de um dos colegas de trabalho, destrancou-a. 

— Está vestido? — Escutou a voz do Oh.

— Eu não te deixaria entrar se não estivesse. 

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso. — Ele disse, com um ar de gracejo. Chanyeol bufou. 

O outro empurrou a porta, dando vista àquela cabeleira alaranjada que ele adorava exibir por aí e algumas das tatuagens perto do pescoço. Ele sorriu de levinho, perdendo aquela aura maliciosa. Como alguém que já tinha anos de experiência em “Oh Sehun”, Chanyeol entendeu aquilo como um pedido de desculpas. Ele apoiou-se na parede do banheiro e calou a boca conforme o Park lavava as mãos meladas pela bebida que havia acabado de tirar da virilha. 

— Chanyeol — Chamou, para a surpresa do outro. Não era “meu bem”, nem “flor do dia”, nem “Park”. — Você não tem que ir se não quiser.

O outro mordeu o lábio inferior. Para sua própria surpresa, não se sentiu tentado a pegar a oportunidade de fugir daquela situação.

— Eu vou porque sou bom nisso e não confio em mais ninguém. Só. — Respondeu, ríspido. — E se você se comportar, não vou ficar puto.

— Vai, sim. Você não gosta de mim. Não gosta de nada que eu faço.

— Não é verdade. Eu gosto quando você me ajuda a prender os caras. — Ele revirou os olhos. — Não seja dramático. Não é como se você se importasse com o que eu ou qualquer outro ser vivo pensa de você.

Sehun apertou os olhos. Chanyeol se virou para pegá-lo encarando-o pelas costas, e algo no olhar dele, por um mísero segundo, deu a entender mais do que apenas ironia. Mas, apesar de todos aqueles anos acompanhando o amigo, o Park ainda não conseguia lê-lo. O Oh era simplesmente complexo demais, nunca sabia se ele estava sério ou não.

— Certo. — Foi tudo que ele disse, antes de se virar para sair do banheiro. Bateu a porta atrás de si com força demais, como sempre fazia, causando um estrondo da madeira contra a parede. 

Quando sozinho, Chanyeol se viu confuso, porque aquele comportamento não era o usual dele. Perguntar se o parceiro estava bem, se preocupar excessivamente com o que o Park pensava. E daí se ele não queria ir? Não queria ter que lidar com casos grotescos de assassinatos toda semana também, mas era seu trabalho, e o dinheiro tinha que vir de algum lugar. Estavam recebendo ordens, no final de tudo.

Balançou a cabeça, rezando para parar de analisar demais aquele cenário. Talvez só estivesse acostumado a pensar demais nas coisas, já que era um detetive. Com as mãos em concha, o Park lavou o rosto com água gelada, esperando que aquilo o acordasse para a realidade e para o que importava de verdade: o assassinato de YoJung. O resto podia esperar.

[...]

Sehun estava nervoso. E não nervoso do tipo irritado, o que era bem mais fácil de acreditar, não. Estava tremendo e com o terrível medo de ser descoberto. No dia seguinte, após receber a notícia de que iria à paisana com Chanyeol pela quinta enésima vez, arrumaram os disfarces, as identidades falsas, as roupas, alinharam as histórias, tudo o que era necessário, até mesmo cobriram as tatuagens do Oh para causar uma boa impressão. No entanto, quando percebeu que o Park realmente não iria dar pra trás — não soava como algo que ele faria, de qualquer modo. Mesmo assim, rezou para que, só daquela vez, ele desse o braço a torcer —, o coração imediatamente bateu mais rápido.

Não era novidade que sabia mentir bem. Não lhe colocariam naquela posição se não fosse bom no que fazia, mas, após tanto tempo trabalhando com o outro, as coisas ficaram estranhas. Não pelo lado dele, é claro. Ficaram estranhas para Sehun. Passou a reparar em coisas anormais. Que tipo de hétero passava tanto tempo pensando em buscar o café do amigo? Pensando se a boca dele tinha gosto daquelas raspinhas de chocolate com café que o atendente colocava no topo da bebida? Nunca duvidou que gostava de mulheres, nunca mesmo. Sua vida amorosa era um desastre, mas a sexual era até que aceitável. Normal, sem nada que desse a entender que estava insatisfeito. 

Sempre fez as piadas sujas, as insinuações, mas até mês passado, eram todas brincadeiras inofensivas. Afinal, sabia que Chanyeol era hétero. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado, porra? Se conseguisse manter a distância do Park, talvez o desejo fosse embora, porém, com aquela obrigação no caminho, seria extremamente difícil engolir as coisas para si mesmo. Aliás, não estava acostumado a o fazer. Era desbocado. Falava o que queria e como queria. E agora, era praticamente obrigado, pelo bem daquela parceria, a mentir para a única pessoa do mundo que nunca havia contado uma mentira sequer antes.

Deveria ser fácil. 

— Você está bem? — O tenente perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. A feição estressada do detetive mais alto-astral da delegacia era no mínimo preocupante.

— Tudo ótimo. — Respondeu, a voz se arrastando em um tom seco. Ainda que soubesse que era uma mentira, o chefe não perguntou mais nada.

Chanyeol estava usando uma calça jeans colada e uma camisa polo rosa, com um sapatênis azul escuro nos pés. Pensaram em colocar brincos também, mas o Park negou veemente. Foi uma cena até que engraçada, mas Sehun não riu. Ele estava, de fato, vestido como o próprio estereótipo gay. E não parecia se importar nem um pouquinho com aquilo — mas brincos eram demais, aparentemente. 

— Por que ele não tem que usar… essas coisas? 

— O Sehun já parece viado sozinho. Ele não precisa. — O tenente disse, um sorrisinho de quem sabe que está cutucando a onça nos lábios ressecados do homem de meia-idade.

O Oh deu de ombros. Não era muito bem uma ofensa, apesar de saber que era isso que ele pretendia com a afirmação acerca de seu estilo. Bem, ontem, no banheiro, Chanyeol não estava totalmente errado. Nunca se importou com o que os outros pensavam e isso não mudaria agora, a diferença era que, naquele momento, havia alguém cuja opinião para si não era descartável. E ele estava ao seu lado, com o cabelo sendo penteado em uma franja.

— Bem — Começou o tenente. — O carro que será usado está lá fora. Avisem se precisarem de alguma coisa a mais, mas por favor, tentem não o fazer. Isso não é uma viagem de luxo.

— Ah, nós sabemos. — Chanyeol revirou os olhos. Sehun deu um sorrisinho de leve.

— Até que a morte os separe. — O chefe colocou na frente de ambos os policiais duas alianças falsas. Trocaram um breve olhar antes de as posicionarem nos respectivos dedos anelares.

[...]

Chanyeol estava dirigindo. Sehun tentava ao máximo não olhar para ele. O braço estava dobrado em cima da janela do veículo, o cotovelo para fora, apesar das reclamações do Park, que vivia dizendo para não fazer aquilo, toda vez que andavam juntos. Agora, ele já não se importava e focava a visão em sua frente, fingindo que o detetive ao seu lado era invisível. O silêncio entre os dois era sufocante. 

O Park pigarreou. Sehun imediatamente olhou para ele, esperando por alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse quebraria aquele clima estranho, no entanto, o Park não lhe dirigiu palavra alguma. Era como se estivesse recebendo gelo do namorado, honestamente. 

— O que foi? — Perguntou, finalmente.

— Nada. — Ele ficou quieto por um instante. — Eu só… acho essa situação toda meio esquisita.

Se virou no mesmo instante, surpreso. Pelo menos não era o único com aquela dor de cabeça.

— Eu sei, né? — Riu. — Aliás, já decidimos quem vai dormir no sofá? Pedra papel tesoura seria bom. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Você pode dormir na cama comigo. Não é como se fosse ser a primeira vez. 

O cérebro de Sehun entrou em pane no mesmo segundo. Como assim, já havia compartilhado uma cama com o Park antes? Ele havia sonhado com isso? Porque o Oh, apesar de ter varrido todas as suas memórias dos últimos quatro anos em apenas um segundo, não se lembrava daquilo. Engoliu em seco. Subitamente, estava sem palavras. 

Foi a vez do Oh limpar a garganta.

— Eu não me lembro disso. Eu dormi com você?

— Foi ano passado. Quando você bebeu mais do que deveria e veio parar na minha porta. 

— Você me buscou, na verdade. E eu não dormi na sua cama.

— Não, não. O dia em que eu te busquei foi ano retrasado. Ano passado você bebeu demais de novo e, dessa vez, antes mesmo de me ligar, já estava no meu prédio. Eu meio que não tive a opção de te dizer não. — Riu. — E aí você só… tomou banho e deitou lá. Queria te chutar, mas fiquei com medo de ‘cê ficar tonto e vomitar no meu colchão.

— Ah. — Foi tudo o que disse.

Caramba, como queria se lembrar. 

Pelo resto da viagem de carro até a casa nova, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sehun estava tentando forçar-se a lembrar daquele dia, porém, por mais que tentasse, tudo que conseguia era uma dor de cabeça. Chanyeol, por outro lado, tentava não pensar. Costumava passar mais tempo juntando um quebra-cabeça dentro da própria mente do que no dia a dia, ocasionando em um Park distraído e abobalhado, e aquelas características não seriam aceitáveis durante uma investigação daquele porte. Tinha que permanecer atento ao alvo.

Quando o carro parou na frente daquela casinha minúscula de modelo estadunidense, Chanyeol arfou em surpresa e Sehun sorriu, animado. Era um pequeno luxo. Comparada aos outros lugares que passaram durante investigações semelhantes (motéis, hotéis baratos à beira estrada), era, realmente, uma suntuosidade. Não demorou para que tirassem as coisas do carro e terminassem a mudança temporária, as tarefas foram feitas pelo Park — insistiu para que fosse aquele a passar um pano na casa, já que Sehun era destrambelhado demais e poderia quebrar alguma coisa —, enquanto o Oh estacionava o carro na garagem e limpava esta última. 

Quando terminaram, os dois se jogaram no sofá, suados. O Park tinha os cabelos grudados na testa e as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Ele havia tirado a camisa para carregar as caixas e estava usando uma regata preta. Super hétero. 

Mesmo assim, Sehun não conseguiu frear o pensamento de que ele estava até que fofo daquela maneira.

— Para de me encarar, cara. — O Park riu. Sehun o acompanhou, nervosamente. 

— Eu não tô, porra. — Sorriu. — Só tô pensando… Você fica cansado passando pano em um cubículo desses, não deve ter fôlego nenhum no sexo.

— Vai se foder. — Levantou-se do sofá, sendo acompanhado por uma risada maléfica do Oh. 

Nem mesmo Sehun acreditava no que havia dito, mas Chanyeol não precisava saber disso.

— Argh — Chanyeol grunhiu, os músculos do corpo doendo. — Eu vou tomar um banho e ir dormir. Amanhã de manhã a gente fala com os vizinhos, tá certo?

— Deus, que chatice. Se ao menos a gente tivesse pegado um caso melhor… Brincar de casinha não é minha praia.

— Isso porque você não sabe se comportar como um ser humano normal. — Riu, desabotoando a calça jeans. Sehun engoliu em seco. — Caramba. Sinto que vou morrer sufocado, por que tem que ser tão apertada? Isso me faz parecer mais gay?

Sehun assentiu, um sorriso divertido no rosto. 

— Quer que eu vá também? — Perguntou.

— Dormir?

— Tomar banho. — Sugeriu. Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Vai se foder, Sehun. — Grunhiu, puxando a regata para cima e seguindo para o banheiro.

— É você quem parece estar precisando… — Ele o xingou novamente e, o Oh, com o mesmo sorrisinho canalha no rosto, acompanhou-o com o olhar até que o outro sumisse de sua vista.

Quando a porta do banheiro foi trancada, o ar de gracejo instantaneamente se esvaiu. 

No banheiro, Chanyeol pensou em bater uma para ajudá-lo a dormir — tinha uma insônia ferrada quando não dormia em sua casa —, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo com o amigo no quarto ao lado. Era como se ele temesse que, ao sair de lá, ele o olharia de cima à baixo e deduziria o que tinha acabado de fazer. Apesar de saber que era quase impossível que isso acontecesse, a paranóia o venceu e acabou somente lavando o suor com a água quente. 

— Não vai dormir comigo? — Perguntou para o Oh, assim que ele saíra do banho e pegou um dos travesseiros que estava na cama de casal.

— Não. 

O Park não teve a chance de fazer mais perguntas, pois ele deu as costas ao investigador e seguiu para o sofá, onde arrumou suas coisas e se deitou, encarando o teto.

Não era como se Sehun estivesse apaixonado pelo parceiro ou algo assim. Sabia ter um leve interesse nele, mas o sentimento ainda não havia evoluído para nada a mais e, depois de ter percebido o que estava rolando, jurou para si mesmo que iria cortar o mal pela raiz antes que acontecesse. Agora, já não sabia como o faria. A amizade com Chanyeol era muito importante para si, e não queria perdê-lo. Apesar de tudo, o Oh jurava realmente se importar com o amigo, e desejo carnal algum valia todos aqueles anos que passaram juntos.

Era refém daquela situação, e o culpado não era ninguém mais que ele mesmo.

— Merda. — Sussurrou, se virando no estofado. Porém, ao fazer aquele movimento, Sehun sentiu um sentimento estranho.

De estar sendo observado. 

Engoliu em seco, o corpo instantaneamente tenso. Colocou um pé para fora do cobertor e, após alcançar o interruptor e acender a luz, varreu os cômodos casa, um por um. Ainda sim, não encontrou nada e nem ninguém. Quando voltou a se deitar, a sensação o deixou e o sono venceu a paranóia.

Aprenderia, mais tarde, a confiar nos próprios instintos. Em todos os sentidos possíveis, eles estavam certos.


	2. Cúmplices

Quando Chanyeol era criança, seu pai o fez jurar que, caso cometesse algum pecado, ajoelhar-se-ia no milho e pediria perdão por, pelo menos, trinta minutos. Era um homem muito religioso, e como criava os filhos sozinhos, agarrava-se à única esperança que estava à sua frente: a religião. Se acreditasse mesmo que tudo aquilo tinha um sentido, não perderia a cabeça. Ele precisava dessa certeza. Os filhos, no entanto, não eram tão dedicados. O Park era o mais novo de três irmãos. Yoora era a mais velha, Sung Hoon era o do meio e Chanyeol era o caçula. O dinheiro era curto, então faziam o que estava ao alcance. Às vezes, os avós ajudavam com brinquedos, fraldas para aqueles que ainda precisavam, leite em pó e algumas roupinhas que a igreja doava. 

— Por que você acha que a mamãe foi embora? — Chanyeol perguntou, quando ainda era um bebê. Ele não sabia muito bem o que “ir embora” significava na época, então presumia que ela só tinha ido viajar e voltaria logo, logo.

— Porque três filhos são muito caros de se manter. — Yoora respondeu, chupando um pirulito. Estavam sentados na varanda de casa, os pés sujos da terra molhada, pois andavam descalços. 

— Não. Foi porque ela não gostava do papai. — Sung Hoon sugeriu. — Um garoto da minha sala não tem pai. O dele foi embora também.

— Ele voltou? — Foi a vez de Chanyeol se interessar pelo assunto.

— Não. Mas a mãe dele é muito legal. — Deu de ombros.

Era uma das poucas memórias que o Park tinha da infância. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia, majoritariamente daquela tarde na varanda, quando percebeu que sua mãe realmente não voltaria. Não sabia nada da mulher, pois ainda era só um recém-nascido quando ela partiu, mas desejava saber mais. Sempre foi muito curioso. Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas a família lhe veio à cabeça assim que Sehun entrou pela porta da frente da casa.

— O vizinho daqui da frente disse que vai fazer uma festa de aniversário hoje à tarde. Que estamos convidados, segundo ele, para “conhecer o pessoal”. 

— Vão dar uma festa logo depois de uma mulher morrer? — Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. — Ela não deveria ser muito querida.

— Claro que não. ‘Tava vendendo drogas para os adolescentes riquinhos daqui e os pais não gostavam, né? — Sehun riu. — É o mínimo. 

Chanyeol não acreditava que a situação fosse tão simples, mas não disse nada. Não tinha motivo nenhum aparente para discordar da afirmação do amigo, além dos próprios instintos. Só sabia que era algo a mais.

— Nós vamos, né? — Indagou. 

— Temos. — Sehun deu de ombros, sentando-se na bancada da cozinha.

— Então eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa. É rude não levar nada. — O Oh revirou os olhos. — Nós não somos bárbaros, Sehun. Vamos ter educação, cara.

Enquanto Chanyeol cozinhava, o Oh apenas o observou por cima dos ombros. O Park era tão ruim na cozinha quanto ele, talvez até pior, então quase queimou os dedos e colocou fogo no pano de prato umas cinco vezes. Sehun somente assistiu a situação caótica em que estavam naquela casa com um sorrisinho no rosto. Antes que pudesse pensar demais, aproximou-se dele, de frente para o fogão, tentando reviver o arroz queimado, e colocou sua mão por cima daquela do amigo, enquanto a outra foi para o cabo da panela. Daquele modo, pela diferença de altura, o nariz do Oh ficou ao nível do pescoço do outro detetive. Ele tremeu, mas não se afastou.

— Sehun… — Ele se preparou para dar uma cotovelada no amigo, mas não o fez.

— Não fica esburacando o arroz, Park. Só faz um buraquinho e vê se tem água no final da panela — Conforme explicava, ele guiava a mão maior que a sua para fazer o que era dito. — Assim. Fácil, né?

Sehun se afastou, imediatamente sendo pego pelo olhar envergonhado do Park. Se pudesse apostar, diria que ele estava com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, mas talvez fosse apenas a quentura do fogão. Preferia acreditar na segunda opção, já que a primeira lhe deu a assustadora vontade de dar uns beijinhos no amigo, só para deixá-lo mais envergonhado ainda.

Pois bem, nada hétero.

Depois de colocar aquele arroz grotesco em uma vasilha, os dois se arrumaram — Chanyeol, com aquelas roupas odiosas; Sehun, com o estilo brega de sempre — e lembraram-se mais uma vez, antes de bater na porta do vizinho:

— Chanyeol, ex-professor de educação infantil. E você?

— Seu marido, e hã, nós nos conhecemos no ensino médio. Também sou professor… — Franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar do resto. — De matemática! De matemática, isso.

Chanyeol sorriu, daquele jeito cúmplice e orgulhoso. Sehun fez o mesmo, acompanhando-o naquela loucura, como sempre faziam. Eram melhores amigos, afinal de contas. O Park, então, bateu na porta de madeira em sua frente e esperou o anfitrião o atender. 

— Que bom! Vocês vieram! — Ele sorriu, simpático, imediatamente se prontificando para carregar a vasilha de arroz para os dois. — Somos muito… como se diz, amor? 

— É… Aliados? É isso? — A esposa dele buscou pela confirmação no olhar do "casal". Os detetives se entreolharam, sem realmente saber a resposta certa, então apenas… assentiram, para a felicidade dos anfitriões.

— Que bom… — Sehun riu, entrando na peça. — Onde está todo mundo? 

— Nos fundos. Podem ir p’ra lá. Vamos buscar os salgadinhos. — Ele olhou para Chanyeol. — Não me apresentei para o seu marido ainda, caramba, que descuido. Perdão, perdão. Meu nome é Sung-jin, e minha esposa é Ah-ri.

— Chanyeol. — O homem estendeu a mão esquerda para cumprimentá-lo, e o Park fez o mesmo.

Então ele era canhoto? Interessante. Sehun provavelmente já sabia daquilo, visto que havia saído de casa e o conhecido primeiro. Sung-Jin era um homem de idade, entre cinquenta e sessenta anos, assim como sua esposa. Ambos moravam em uma das maiores casas da vizinhança e, se o Park tivesse que apostar, diria que já viviam ali há bons anos, como os clássicos avós do lugar. Chanyeol não pôde conter sua curiosidade e checou cada detalhe estampado aos arredores; os porta retratos de um adolescente de cabelo preto, provavelmente o neto dos dois, os arranhões nas paredes de madeira.

Quando seguiram para a sala, em geral, os vizinhos foram muito gentis. Conheceram cerca de doze pessoas, sem incluir as crianças menores e os jovens, é claro. Uma das mulheres com quem Sehun conversara ficou estranhamente atraída pelo fato de o “marido”, Chanyeol, ter experiência com crianças. Apesar de desconfortável, Joohyun não parecia ser uma pessoa capaz de matar outra, não. Estava genuinamente interessada na questão, o Oh notou.

— Então, você ficava com eles na escola? — Ela questionou. A mulher era bem mais baixa que si, e falava com uma segurança invejável. 

— Hã, sim. É isso que um professor faz… — Chanyeol explicou, sem graça, enquanto coçava a nuca. Ela riu, uma risada alta e escandalosa que arrepiou os pelos das costas do Oh.

— É verdade! Sinto muito pelo interrogatório, é que eu tenho um bebê pequeno, e precisava de alguém pra ficar com ele…

Ela jogou a oferta no ar, esperando pela resposta do Park, que imediatamente olhou para o Oh. Pela terceira vez naquele dia, foram cúmplices da mentira do outro.

— Eu posso olhar ele, claro! — Sorriu largo. — Posso… anotar seu número?

Chanyeol odiava crianças. Não se dava bem com elas, tinha medo de acabar deixando os pequenos caírem no chão e baterem com a cabeça, fora que tinha uma antipatia com os pirralhos que simplesmente não tinha explicação. Eles olhavam para o Park e choravam em terror. Rangia os dentes em raiva toda vez.

Ainda assim, era uma ótima oportunidade para fuxicar a casa de Joohyun, procurar por pistas, qualquer coisa. Foi só nisso que pensou quando aceitou aquela oferta de emprego. 

Depois da mulher se afastar, Sehun o puxou inesperadamente pelo braço, até estarem longe da circulação de pessoas, perto da cozinha.

— Ficou maluco? — Ele quase gritou, mas a voz ainda não passava de um sussurro. — Você vai ter que realmente cuidar da criança, Park. Fora que, vai ficar sozinho em uma das casas? E se te machucarem?

Chanyeol passou alguns segundos confuso, alternando o olhar entre a mão que apertava nervosamente seu braço e os orbes do Oh, que tremiam só pela possibilidade. 

— Sehun, eu sou um policial. — Sussurrou. — Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. Sei o que estou fazendo, então, por favor, volte a ser normal. O que há contigo?

O Oh calou-se. O corpo relaxou, e ele finalmente soltou o aperto no Park, o olhar fugindo do dele.

— Eu devo estar maluco, não é? — Riu. — Merda. 

O Oh o encarou por um breve segundo, antes de dar às costas ao Park e nervosamente retornar à festa. A atitude fez Chanyeol engolir em seco. Conhecia o amigo há quatro anos, e nunca o viu ficar sem jeito. Considerou várias possibilidades, e por mais que pensasse, nada fazia sentido. 

Sehun estava se preocupando consigo. Sehun estava evitando-o. Sehun estava, mais preocupantemente ainda, cuidando de si. Que merda era aquela? Aquele era mesmo o mesmo Oh que Chanyeol nunca vira se apaixonar por uma garota antes, por mais que tentasse? O mesmo que nunca dormia com a mesma pessoa mais de uma vez, porque não queria se apegar? 

Quando o outro detetive retornou à sala, viu Sung-Jin servindo hambúrgueres para os convidados e acenando para si. Fez o mesmo, um sorriso forçado no rosto. Havia várias cadeiras espalhadas pelo lugar, ao redor da lareira, mas Sehun simplesmente preferiu não se sentar. Seu trabalho, naquela investigação, era trabalhar nos vizinhos. Conversar com eles, conseguir informações. Ainda assim, sua cabeça estava preenchida por Chanyeol. Chanyeol cuidando de um bebê, Chanyeol na casa de um possível assassino, Chanyeol cozinhando que nem um idiota, Chanyeol dormindo na mesma cama que si, Chanyeol, Chanyeol e mais Chanyeol.

Achou que iria vomitar. Era a primeira vez que se sentia daquela forma. Não sabia se estava com gases ou só borboletas no estômago.

— Tudo bem, querido? Está pálido. — Uma das vizinhas, uma das poucas que eram quase da sua idade, questionou. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? — Se não estiver se sentindo bem, pode ir lá para cima descansar, está bem? Ah-ri não liga.

Ela sorriu amistosa. O Oh fez seu melhor para reproduzir o ato.

— Estou bem. Sinto muito, esqueci como você se chama… — Riu, sem graça. — É só que… Tanta gente, né?

Ela assentiu. Não pareceu ter se incomodado com aquilo.

— Certo! Eu também levei tempo para me acostumar. Hong Joo. É Sehun, né?

— Certo. — Ela lhe estendeu a mão. Sehun percebeu uma pinta no dedo indicador da palma direita. — Eu vou, hã, encontrar meu marido. 

A verdade era que não queria ver Chanyeol. Preferia manter distância o quanto possível, mas estava tão desconfortável com a presença daquela mulher que fora a única desculpa que passou por sua cabeça.

— Sobre ele… — Ela o puxou pela manga da blusa que estava usando, impedindo o Oh de ir atrás de Chanyeol. — Então, vocês são mesmo casados? Quando se conheceram?

— No ensino médio. Eu deveria ir procurá-lo, sabe? — Tentou sorrir amistosamente, de forma que dissesse “chega” ao mesmo tempo, mas a mulher o puxara novamente. 

— Então, você é gay? Ou…? Tem outras opções, né? — Questionou-lhe. Sehun segurou o ímpeto de revirar os olhos. — Você… fica por cima ou por baixo?

— Hã… — Resmungou. — Eu preciso achar meu marido, se não se incomoda. — Disse, por fim. Ela pareceu entender o recado, pois o soltou na hora.

Se não estivesse tão focado em se soltar da mulher e encontrar o Park, teria parado para pensar naquela conversa esquisita. Qual era o interesse esquisito daquela gente com sua sexulidade falsa, afinal? Era por isso que os gays assumidos passavam no dia-a-dia? Gente que haviam acabado de conhecer, indagando-os sobre sua posição sexual?

Argh. Não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria viver daquele jeito.

Chanyeol, ao invés de regressar para a tal festa, inventou a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro para investigar a casa. A esposa de Sung-Jin, Ah-ri, o encaminhou até o banheiro da casa, no segundo andar, onde foi deixado sozinho. Sorrateiramente, o Park se abaixou para checar as gavetas do banheiro, os armários, até o ralo. Como esperava, aquele lugar não tinha nada fora do comum. O máximo que encontrou fora um brinco em formato de estrela, sem um par, que parecia ter sido deixado ali acidentalmente. Ainda na ponta do pé, abriu a porta do cômodo, esperando poder se esgueirar até o quarto do casal.

As tábuas de madeira pareciam estar podres. Rangiam a cada passo do Park, assim como as portas. Em frente ao quarto, no final do corredor, estendeu a mão até a maçaneta, virando-a até o final.

— O que está fazendo? — Escutou uma voz masculina atrás de si.

Chanyeol tremeu. O tom de voz levemente irritado reverberou por sua espinha, causando um arrepio quase imperceptível na nuca do Park.

— Eu… Me perdi. Achei que era o banheiro.

— Minha avó não te deixou na porta? 

Chanyeol o reconheceu. Era o neto dos donos da casa, Minseok. Ele tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. O jovem encarava o Park como se ele fosse um monstro de sete cabeças. — Só… vá lá para baixo, por favor. 

Com a cabeça baixa e os dedos ainda tremendo por ter sido pego, Chanyeol fez o que ele dissera. Nas escadas, deu de cara com Sehun. A última pessoa no mundo que queria ver naquele momento. Era um detetive renomado, conhecido, com anos de experiência no que fazia. Mesmo assim, havia sido pego, e pior: por a porcaria de um moleque que não deveria ter mais do que dezessete anos, completamente alheio à sua profissão. Por Deus, que vexame. 

Estava furioso. Sehun o analisava, pensando no que dizer ou entender o que havia acontecido, mas o Park não se dava ao trabalho de explicar. Estava estressado demais para aguentar qualquer provocação ou “meu amor” que ele pudesse atirar em si. 

— Você está bem? — Ele questionou, rente ao seu ouvido. Somente assentiu, os punhos cerrados. 

O dono da casa chamou ambos para se sentarem novamente na sala, onde Minseok — o aniversariante — conversava com os convidados. Quando o Oh tentou atrair novamente a atenção do Park para perguntar o que havia acontecido — em meio a sussurros, é claro —, ele continuou a ignorá-lo e a fingir que não estava ouvindo. 

Bem, se ele não gostava do seu lado atencioso, então Sehun conseguiria o que queria do jeito difícil.

— O que foi, amorzinho? ‘Tá estressado? — Indagou, bem alto, para todo mundo ouvir.

Ah, estava cutucando onça com vara curta, e nem mesmo se incomodava por isso.

— Estou ótimo, amor. — Rebateu, arrancando uma risada anasalada do Oh.

— Os pombinhos estão casados há quanto tempo? — Um homem que parecia ter a idade dos dois perguntou. Ele era alto, alguns centímetros mais baixo que o Park.

— Três anos. — Fora Chanyeol quem lhe respondeu.— O moreno aqui ‘tava do outro lado do bar. E eu tinha que dar oi, né? Parecia estar tão tristinho.

Chanyeol colocou um dos braços por cima de seus ombros, ordinariamente lhe dando uma piscadela de canto de olho. Mas o que porra o Park estava fazendo? Aquela não era a história que tinham combinado antes, com o resto dos policiais. Então, o amigo estava devolvendo na mesma moeda?

Caramba. Era a primeira vez que o Park entrava no seu joguinho.

— Nós não começamos a namorar imediatamente, não. Só éramos amigos. — Ele explicou, atraindo a atenção do homem que Sehun descobriu se chamar Jongin. — Mas o benzinho aqui cismava em cuidar de mim, né, Sehun?

O Oh rangeu os dentes, desviando o olhar.

— É. Eu estava… — Sorrateiramente, pisou no pé do Park, que segurou o gemido de dor. — Muito apaixonado.

— As coisas que a gente faz quando gosta de alguém... não tem explicação. — Riu nervosamente. 

— É verdade. — Jongin se aproximou do Oh, sorrindo. — Então, você se apaixonou primeiro?

O Kim não ligava nem um pouco para a sexualidade do Oh. Ele só queria saber a história, conversar. Aquilo o agradou, mas ainda estava com raiva do Park, então revirou os olhos, levemente irritado por ter que assumir aquela posição. Chanyeol estava lá, ainda com o braço por cima de seus ombros, completamente sereno, vigiando o marido com o canto do olho. Argh. O jogo havia virado, e o Oh mal sabia apontar quando.

— Isso… — Concordou. — Chanyeol era diferente naquela época.

— Eu era? — Ele se virou, a testa levemente franzida. — O que quer dizer?

— Era admirado por todos, sabe? Ele era aquele cara. Mas, quando eu o conheci, ele parecia só um gatinho assustado. — Se virou para o Park. — Eu nunca te contei uma mentira, Chanyeol, e você me odiava por isso. Às vezes acho que é isso que te assustava tanto: a verdade.

— Sehun…

— Sempre deixei claro que queria ser mais próximo dele. — Deu de ombros. — Me pergunto se ele só se fazia de cego. Mas, enfim, deu tudo certo. Estamos juntos, não estamos?

Chanyeol o analisou de cima a baixo, a testa franzida e os olhos arregalados. 

— Quem quer bolo? ‘Tá na hora do parabéns! — Ah-ri gritou.

O momento fora brevemente interrompido. Sehun se levantou, deixando o outro sozinho. Na cozinha, Minseok celebrava seu aniversário. Ele não parecia nada animado, mas cantarolou junto mesmo assim. Os avós lhe deram beijos na testa e cortaram o bolo, distribuindo-o para os convidados. Chanyeol encarou Sehun do outro lado do cômodo o momento inteiro. Estava com um peso enorme no peito e tinha inúmeras perguntas.

Quando deixaram a casa, o Park o segurou pelo braço. Ainda estavam na rua, os pés afundados na neve.

— Você não estava mentindo, hoje.

— Eu nunca menti para você, Park. — Se afastou, puxando o braço de volta. — O único que vive mentindo para si mesmo aqui é você. 

O Oh estava puto. Bravo, de verdade. Não havia planejado dizer nada daquilo para Chanyeol, mas estava tão cansado de seguir com aquela historinha. O Park não era idiota. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, porra. Pelo amor de Deus, era um investigador!

— Eu não entendo. Por que está agindo assim? — Indagou, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Daquele jeito, ficaria com rugas.

— Você é um detetive. Me diga você. — Encerrou o assunto, caminhando com dificuldade devido à nevasca, até chegar na casa dos dois.

O Park ficou atrasado alguns segundos, processando tudo o que sabia até aquele momento. Estava acostumado a montar quebra-cabeças com poucas informações, então não fora difícil chegar a uma conclusão.

Fora a primeira vez que, após uma investigação, rezou para estar errado. Porque Sehun gostar de si parecia absurdo demais.

Ou, talvez, ele estivesse certo. Talvez estivesse se fazendo de cego para o que sempre esteve debaixo de seu nariz.

[...]

Uma semana havia se passado desde a festa de aniversário. Chanyeol apostou que, se ignorasse tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, tudo voltaria ao normal, mas isso não aconteceu. Sehun passou a ignorá-lo e só falava com ele quando era absolutamente necessário. Ele não contava mais nenhuma piadinha de duplo sentido e nem sugeria nada para o Park — o que era muito, muito preocupante.

Quanto à investigação, bem, agora conheciam praticamente a vizinhança inteira. Sung-jin, Hong Joo, Ah-ri, Jongin e Yixing — este só havia falado com Sehun, por um breve momento. Até onde sabia, ele era o marido de Joohyun — eram os que mais haviam conversado com os detetives. Tinham um interesse estranho em detalhes que os outros casais não se deram ao trabalho de perguntar. O Park tentava se recordar de todos os nomes, mas era difícil, então os anotava em uma agendinha. Sehun apenas os chamava por codinomes; “o alto”, “a interesseira”, “a velha”.

Chanyeol ainda não havia sido chamado para cuidar do bebê, mas estava esperando a chamada que sabia que chegaria logo. Enquanto isso, quase arrancava os cabelos pelo silêncio mortificador com o parceiro.

— Por Deus, Sehun, o que foi?

— Hm? — Resmungou, confuso. Estava jogado no sofá, como sempre.

— O que há com você? O que eu preciso fazer para tudo voltar ao que sempre foi? — Perguntou. O Oh deu de ombros, revirando os olhos. 

Ele não lhe respondeu. Chanyeol rangeu os dentes.

— Desde quando você… se sente assim? — O Park lhe questionou, chamando sua atenção.

— Sei lá. Só fui perceber depois do seu acidente.

Ah, claro. O acidente do Park.

Há alguns meses atrás, Chanyeol levara um tiro. Em uma perseguição, se separou do Oh e, em um beco, foi atingido perto do peito. Perdeu muito sangue e Sehun, com toda sua imprudência, deveria ter quase atropelado alguns pedestres a caminho do hospital, porque ele mesmo dirigiu até lá ao invés de chamar uma ambulância, com o amigo no banco de trás, gemendo e ofegando em dor. Demorou para sua condição estabilizar. A única coisa da qual se lembrava era dos irmãos em cima de si, do pai rezando e do Oh, encolhido no canto do quarto, evitando falar com sua família. O amigo também havia quebrado o braço.

Contaram-lhe, assim que voltou ao serviço, que ele ficou muito remexido com aquilo. Era sempre o Oh quem levava o tiro, ou quem se machucava. Nunca Chanyeol. Sehun era insensato e não tinha medo de porcaria alguma, então era normal presumir que fosse ele a voltar ferido toda semana. Na época que voltou ao trabalho, sentia muita dor na região em que fora atingido, então, para sua surpresa, ele passou a “cuidar” mais de si. Todo dia, Sehun dava mais uma volta no quarteirão para lhe comprar café. Um cappucino com muito açúcar e raspinhas de chocolate amargo no topo. Vez ou outra, ele comprava um café para si também, mas não era sempre.

— E por que não disse nada?

— Eu disse. É só que você achava que era brincadeira. — Riu, sem humor. — Eu sempre me perguntei se você era gay. Nunca te vi namorando ninguém, só assumi que você era hétero.

— Eu sou. Mas sobre o que você disse ontem…

— No hospital — Ele interrompeu-o. — Sua irmã me perguntou se eu era seu namorado. A ideia me agradou muito. Foi aí que eu percebi. 

Yoora? Uau. Sempre soube que ela não era nada religiosa, mas tratar aquilo com tanta naturalidade… Bem, talvez ela só não se importasse. 

O Park engoliu em seco.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Se é o que você quer, podemos só… ser amigos. — Parou de falar por um instante, somente para levantar o olhar e perceber que estava sendo encarado. — O tipo normal.

Ele suspirou, deitando-se no sofá.

— Nós podemos tentar. Pelo bem da investigação, claro. — Chanyeol respondeu, evitando olhar para o outro. Temia se arrepender de sua decisão no momento em que o fizesse.

— Certo.

— Certo.

Chanyeol deu uma última olhadela para ele, antes de deixar a sala e correr para o quarto. Trancou a porta do minuto seguinte. Caso ficasse mais um segundo perto de Sehun, sufocar-se-ia naquele ar pesado entre os dois. Estava tão, tão confuso. O peito doía, e na língua pendia o amargo gosto da rejeição, apesar de ter sido ele quem colocou o pé no chão em relação ao Oh. Foi ele quem disse “não”. Foi escolha sua.

Ainda sim, sentia o estranho sentimento de estar sendo coagido a tomar aquela decisão. De estar sendo forçado pelas circunstâncias.

— Qual o meu problema? — Grunhiu, massageando as têmporas. 

Chanyeol nunca havia se envolvido com ninguém. Não romanticamente, é claro. Considerava-se casado com o trabalho e estava bem desse jeito. Deu algumas chances aqui e ali, mas não conseguia se apaixonar de maneira alguma. No final, acabou desistindo e confessando para si mesmo que talvez fosse melhor daquela forma, já que possuía a inteligência emocional de uma colher. Entretanto, a confissão do Oh havia mexido consigo. Havia acordado alguma coisa que Chanyeol jurava ter esmagado entre suas entranhas. 

E, para sua maior preocupação, é que não estava desgostando daquela situação por completo. Se fosse para ser realmente honesto, Chanyeol diria que uma parcela bem pequenininha de si estava até que feliz por pelo menos alguém o amar daquele jeito, já que nunca tivera a chance de se envolver romanticamente.

Não que Sehun houvesse dito que o amava, mas seu coração era um tanto burro para perceber isso e parecia muito interessado no fato de que, talvez, houvesse uma chance para os dois, mesmo que muito improvável.

Só talvez.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando expulsar aquela sensação estranha do baixo ventre. Estava com borboletas no estômago? Era isso? Caramba. 

— Por que agora? Quatro anos... então por que agora? 

Ah, mas ele próprio sabia a resposta. Nunca conseguiu, realmente, esquecê-lo. Apenas ignorou o sentimento por tempos e tempos, e agora, que tinha a chance de ter um relacionamento recíproco quase na palma de suas mãos, estava assustado demais para agarrá-la. Sehun estava certo, afinal de contas.

Era só um gatinho assustado com medo da verdade.

— Chanyeol — Ouviu a voz dele atrás da porta. — O tenente ligou. Ele quer falar com nós dois.

— Nós dois? Não pode ser só você?

— Nós dois, cara. 

O Park suspirou. Decidido a enfrentar aquela situação como o homem que era, lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro e se encarou por um mero segundo no espelho antes de destrancar a porta e seguir o Oh até a sala. 

— Os dois já estão aqui? — Ele questionou, através da linha do telefone. 

— Estamos. Eu conto p’ra ele ou…?

— Chanyeol, a situação mudou. — O chefe começou. — Houve outro assassinato na vizinhança onde vocês estão.

Os olhos do Park se arregalaram, e ele procurou o olhar de Sehun antes de voltar a atenção para o telefone.

— Quem?

— Ainda não o identificamos. Foi ontem, durante a madrugada. Não se culpem, por favor. A casa é longe da de vocês e não havia nada que pudessem fazer… — Pausou. — No entanto, não posso ignorar que agora esse caso é sobre um duplo homicídio e, portanto, deve ser tratado com urgência.

Ambos assentiram, por mais que o tenente não conseguisse vê-los.

— Dessa vez, o suspeito foi pego pelas câmeras de segurança recentemente instaladas entre as casas. Acreditamos que seja um homem, mais ou menos da altura do Sehun, calçado 42. Tem alguém em mente?

— Sung-jin é mais baixo do que eu. — Sehun comentou. — Mas Jongin e Yixing não são.

— Bem, então temos dois suspeitos. Vamos interrogá-los hoje mesmo. O disfarce de vocês continua intacto, então nada de sair do papel. 

— Você nos atualiza? — Chanyeol questionou.

— Vou tentar. Por enquanto, só foquem em manter a mentira acobertada. 

Ele desligou a chamada, deixando os dois detetives sozinhos. Sehun, ainda que o chefe dissesse para não se culparem, sentia vontade de roer cada uma das unhas com um assassinato acontecendo bem na rua debaixo da sua. Poderia ter feito alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! 

— Um assassino matou uma mulher em meio a uma nevasca e arrastou o corpo até as ruas, deixando um rastro de sangue. — O Park começou, atraindo a atenção do Oh. — Ela não usava anel, mas tinha outras jóias caras, provavelmente compradas pelo dinheiro das drogas que havia voltado a vender. O corpo foi esfaqueado. Não há impressões digitais e nem arma do crime. 

— O corpo foi achado por uma criança da vizinhança e sua mãe enquanto limpavam a neve do quintal. — Sehun completou. Quando Chanyeol pensava, normalmente era em voz alta. Isso o ajudava a raciocinar, aparentemente.

— Não há nada demais na casa. A única coisa que sabemos é que a vítima é canhota e o culpado provavelmente é destro, pelo formato das facadas. — O Park bateu os dedos na mesa de centro, concentrado. — Merda. Precisamos saber mais sobre o assassinato de hoje.

— Eu sei, mas só esperando pela ligação do tenente, cara, você sabe que nós não podemos ir até lá e agir feito policiais. — O Park grunhiu. — Mas… Eu tenho uma ideia. É um pouco perigosa e pode levantar suspeitas.

Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que acha de irmos até a casa da YoJung? É cena de crime, então está interditada. Deve ter alguma informação a mais lá. E, se dermos sorte, podemos encontrar algum colega policial e o questionar sobre o assassinato que acabou de acontecer.

Aquilo era o que diferenciava o Park e o Oh dos demais investigadores: eles se uniam de uma forma inexplicável. Não havia nada que pudesse ficar no caminho dos dois quando o assunto era montar um quebra-cabeça. Juntos, eram incríveis. Uma dupla perfeita com o raciocínio estranhamente alinhado.

Sorriram, cúmplices. 

— Se o tenente descobrir, estamos na rua por insubordinação, Oh. 

— Isso te incomoda?

— De forma alguma. Quem não gosta de apostar o próprio emprego invadindo uma propriedade privada onde uma ex-traficante foi morta? — O Oh riu, aquele sorriso com ar de gracejo que o Park tanto presenciava em seus lábios. — Vamos lá, Sehun.

Não importava o que estivesse no caminho, seriam sempre aquela dupla. Seriam, para sempre, Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun.


	3. Lógica

Chanyeol estava agachado. Ele e Sehun haviam descido a rua como quem não queria nada, acenando para os vizinhos conhecidos que estavam sentados na varanda — pelo que repararam na última semana, apenas Sung-jin e Ah-ri faziam isso — e caminhando de mãos dadas. Por mais surpreendente que fosse, não sentiram nada ao fazer. A adrenalina e a animação para resolver aquele caso e investigar contra as palavras do chefe eram tamanhas que mal se lembraram da conversa de antes.

Porque, quando Chanyeol e Sehun estavam trabalhando juntos, nada era capaz de estourar a bolha ao redor dos dois. 

— Você está sorrindo. — O Park comentou. 

— Estou. Você também deveria. Não está feliz por quebrar as regras um pouco? — sussurrou. Chanyeol olhou para ele, os olhos brilhando, a tez levemente suada, e sorriu daquela mesma forma. 

Ele podia não ser tão louco quanto Sehun, mas apreciava aquelas maluquices da mesma forma. Era sempre divertido, afinal de contas.

Por mais que não admitisse, Chanyeol também torcia para que casos mais “animados” surgissem. Normalmente, investigavam suicídios e homicídios cuja a investigação durava, no máximo, uma semana. E isso sem poderem ir à paisana. Então, lá estavam, aproveitando a chance que tinham, sem dar a mínima para o que aquilo fosse acarretar em suas carreiras. Ambos os corações batiam rápido contra o peito.

Quando chegaram perto da casa de YoJung, a primeira vítima de assassinato, Sehun sussurrou para que o Park checasse se a área estava sendo vigiada. De fato, havia um grupo pequeno de policiais na frente da porta. O investigador não reconheceu nenhum deles.

— Não são da nossa delegacia — sussurrou. — Precisamos entrar sem sermos vistos, Sehun. Nem um pio, ouviu?

Assentiu, revirando os olhos.

Uma das janelas, do banheiro da casa, estava aberta. Era pequena, e de modo algum Chanyeol passaria por ali. Porém, talvez, se Sehun se esgueirasse um pouquinho, e o Park o empurasse… 

— Minha bunda não passa aí, cara. — Sehun negou veementemente.

— A gente tem que tentar. — Chanyeol deu de ombros, ainda sussurrando. Estavam agachados, escondendo-se dos policiais.

O Oh hesitou, mas acabou aceitando. O Park o ajudou a ficar à altura da janela de formato oval, enquanto Sehun se dava o trabalho de tentar mergulhar de cabeça e não cair diretamente no chão, dentro da casa da vítima. Chanyeol estava segurando seus pés enquanto o amigo apoiava precariamente uma das mãos em um cabide parado ao seu lado. A situação era até que engraçada — para o Park, que não estava correndo o risco de cair de cabeça e ganhar uma concussão.

Quando todo o corpo entrou, Sehun apoiou um dos pés na janela e colocou uma perna de cada vez para dentro, assim, tendo equilíbrio. Murmurou um palavrão quando, sem querer, chutou a cortina do chuveiro. 

— Shh! — Chanyeol sussurrou. Sehun quis socar o filha da puta. Não era ele quem se enfiara em uma janelinha que mal cabia o traseiro. 

— Merda, Park — xingou. — Vou abrir a porta dos fundos. 

Ainda na ponta dos pés, Sehun abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com a cena do crime: a sala da casa. 

Era uma bagunça total. Sangue espirrava por uma das colunas, ao mesmo tempo em que uma poça seca manchava o piso de madeira embaixo desta. No centro, uma trilha vermelha que levava até a porta se estendia, junto com uma mesa de madeira quebrada e estilhaços de um vaso de cerâmica azul-claro.

— Porra — disse, mais alto do que deveria. Abaixou-se no instante em que a sombra de um policial, através da cortina, virou-se para checar o som. Felizmente, ele não abriu a porta.

Agachado, o Oh alcançou o tranco da porta e o desfez, esperando o Park em completo silêncio. Sabia que ele teria que dar a volta e pular a cerca para alcançá-lo, então não se preocupou após os primeiros cinco minutos. Talvez ele só estivesse sendo cuidadoso. Estava certo, pois ele silenciosamente colocou um pé em frente do outro, adentrando a casa, minutos mais tarde. Ele olhou para si e se abaixou ao seu lado. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, foram cúmplices do crime um do outro e sorriram ao saberem disso.

— O que você vê? — Sehun lhe questionou. Chanyeol era bem mais observador que o Oh.

O Park apertou os olhos, levantando discretamente o pescoço para conseguir enxergar os objetos jogados em cima do balcão da cozinha. A casa não era grande, havia um banheiro, uma sala e uma cozinha, esses últimos eram separados por uma bancada com banquinhos de madeira à sua frente. Havia também um girassol em um vaso com água, ainda vivo, mesmo que cabisbaixo.

Chanyeol enxergou bilhetes na geladeira. Aproximou-se para lê-los melhor, com a ajuda de Sehun.

“Comprar Histatilina”

— O que é Histatilina? — O Park perguntou, sussurrando.

— Um antidepressivo. 

Por um mero segundo, questionou-se como Sehun sabia daquilo. Mas não era como se tivesse tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa senão na investigação em andamento, então o pensamento evaporou como uma nuvem em sua cabeça. 

“Cobrar Ji Won”

“Conversar com Yixing”

“Comprar farinha e chocolate”

“Pagar a conta de água”

Ao ler o último bilhete, um amarelo, Chanyeol suspirou. Na sua maioria, eram coisas comuns, mas agora tinham nomes. Ji Won e Yixing. Eles a conheciam. 

Ainda sim, aquela não foi a única coisa que notou: YoJung, nos papéis, era dita canhota. No entanto, tudo naquela casa indicava o contrário. As asas das canecas, o telefone, o jeito como as palavras eram escritas. Talvez ela fosse ambidestra, mas aquilo ainda deixava o Park inquieto.

— Tudo aqui é para mão direita. Só uma das canecas é para canhotos — Falou. — Argh, enfim… O sangue. Como você acha que aconteceu? — Foi a vez de Chanyeol perguntar.

— Pelas manchas na parede e pelos cacos, eu diria que ele esfaqueou ela pela primeira vez após uma briga, a empurrando contra a coluna e, quando ela já estava no chão, se debatendo, continuou a chutá-la e a esfaqueá-la.

— Sehun.

— O quê?

— O assassino deveria chutá-la com a perna direita, já que ele era destro. Mas, na autópsia, me disseram que o chute veio do lado esquerdo. Não estou dizendo que não é possível, mas…

— Não, você está certo. Ele deveria ter chutado com a perna mais forte instintivamente. Não foi um crime premeditado, Chanyeol. Foi tudo no calor do momento, não é alguém que teria a calma de pensar em enganar a polícia com esses detalhes. Assassinos não podem pensar em tudo. 

O Park assentiu, seguindo a linha de pensamento dele.

— Eu acho que sei quem foi assassinado hoje. — Sehun pensou alto. — Dos dois, em quem você aposta?

Eles se olharam. Com aquelas simples palavras e aquele olhar que o Park já havia visto tantas vezes, sabia o que ele queria dizer.

Entre Ji Won e Yixing, quem fora morto? 

[...]

De volta à casa, Chanyeol estava caminhando de lá para cá, pensando. O Oh estava sentado no sofá, observando-o, completamente calado.

— Por que eles a colocariam como canhota se ela era destra? Não faz sentido.

— Talvez tenham deixado passar sem querer.

— Talvez, talvez. Eu quero alguma certeza — grunhiu, irritado. — Nada faz sentido, Sehun! 

O Oh suspirou. Era fácil perceber que o amigo já estava perdendo as estribeiras. Ele, às vezes, surtava quando não tinha a resposta de uma pergunta aparentemente fácil. Duvidava de sua própria capacidade com frequência e era sempre Sehun quem o acalmava-lo e lhe dava um puxão de orelha.

Levantou-se, caminhando até parar atrás dele. Com ambas as mãos nos ombros tensos, Sehun sussurrou:

— Só respire fundo, Park.

— Isso não ajuda.

— Entrar em pânico também não — explicou, massageando de leve a área. 

— Eu só não quero que ninguém mais morra nessa história, Sehun. — Suspirou. — Quanto antes pegarmos o culpado, melhor.

O Oh se afastou. Em um puxão só, virou Chanyeol até estarem frente a frente.

— YoJung era uma ex-cozinheira da máfia chinesa que saiu do trabalho há dois anos. Ela recomeçou a vida e se mudou pra cá. No entanto, voltou a traficar. — Apertou os olhos. — Nós dois já fomos à paisana como traficantes. Pense, vamos. O que todos eles têm em comum?

— Eu não sei, cara — confessou. — Sabemos que ela provavelmente tinha clientes na vizinhança. 

— Isso. — Sorriu, de leve. — Nós sabemos que ela era destra, por mais que dita canhota nos papéis. A polícia mentiu, ou perdeu esse fato? Por quê?

Chanyeol continuou quieto. Parou por um momento, abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, e calou-se novamente. Sehun sabia que ele tinha pensado em uma resposta apenas pelo olhar de clareza instantânea.

— E se ela morasse com alguém?

— A casa só tinha um quarto.

— Com uma cama de casal, Oh. — Sorriu, animado. — Um amante, talvez. Um que fosse destro e passasse muito tempo lá. Então, as coisas não eram dela. Eram dele.

— Agora que você disse… O banheiro também tinha duas escovas de dente. 

— E se for um crime de feminicídio? E se alguém da vizinhança estivesse tendo um caso com ela e, quando ela ameaçou contar, a mataram? E se não tiver nada a ver com as drogas? 

— Estivemos procurando no lugar errado?

— Isso, isso! — berrou, extasiado.

Sem pensar muito, o Park o abraçou. Ele sempre o fazia quando estava animado, porém, aquilo fora antes de tudo. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele não se importou. Estava tão despreocupado que não se permitiu interromper aquele momento.

Quando se separaram, houve uma troca de olhares estranha que durou mais do que apenas alguns segundos. Sehun, por um breve momento, achou que se beijariam. Mas o Park pigarreou e deu um passo para trás.

— Certo, hã… Tem mais coisa pra pensar. Precisamos perguntar para o tenente… sobre… — Ele coçou a nuca, subitamente nervoso. — Sobre o…

— Sobre o novo homicídio.

— É — concordou. — E interrogar as duas pessoas de quem YoJung anotou os nomes naqueles papéis.

O Oh assentiu, sorrindo. Pensou em tocar no ombro dele novamente e o parabenizar por pensar em um amante, mas não o fez. Escutou batidas na porta que interromperam os pensamentos.

No olho mágico, Sehun enxergou uma das mulheres que viram na festa de aniversário do neto de Sung-jin.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou, antes de qualquer coisa, adentrando a casa no mesmo instante. Sehun repuxou os lábios, incomodado. 

— Hong Joo? — Sehun quis afirmar o nome. Ela assentiu. Ah, claro. Era, como ele a chamava, “a enxerida”. — O que foi?

— Aconteceu de novo. Uma tragédia, do lado da minha casa. — Ela se aproximou de Sehun e posicionou a mão em seu ombro dramaticamente. Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha. — Aquele moreno alto, o Jongin, perdeu o filho mais velho dele. O menino só tinha dezesseis ou dezessete aninhos. 

Ela aconchegou-se em seu peito, parecendo estar chorando, mas nenhuma lágrima saía pelos olhos lotados de rímel. O Park segurou uma risada, a cara do Oh era impagável. Ele obviamente não estava acostumado a lidar com situações como aquela. 

— Se acalme, moça. — Ela finalmente enxergou o Park, parado ao lado dos dois, e se afastou. — Vou pegar um copo de água. Sehun? 

— Hã? — resmungou, confuso.

— Água. 

Só então Sehun entendera que Chanyeol queria que ele fosse junto. Hong Joo pareceu desapontada, mas se contentou em sentar-se no sofá e cobrir o rosto com ambas as mãos. O Oh seguiu o marido até a cozinha com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

— Ela tá estranha.

— Ela gosta de você. — Chanyeol riu. — E é uma ótima oportunidade pra se aproveitar disso.

O Oh arqueou uma sobrancelha, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Hong Joo gostava de si, pensou, tentando absorver a ideia. Então, o interesse em sua sexualidade era por causa daquilo? Huh. Talvez ela estivesse torcendo para Sehun ser bi. Ah, se a mulher soubesse…

— Se aproveitar?

— É, Sehun. Faça perguntas, quantas quiser. Ela não vai suspeitar de nada, porque gosta de você. — Ele resmungou.

— Não sei não, cara. — Ele encheu um dos copos de vidro no bebedouro, entregando-lhe em seguida.

— Dá uma de romântico. Você não é muito bom nisso, mas oferece um copo de água, conforta e aí faz o que quiser. — Sehun revirou os olhos.

— É isso que você faz pra conquistar mulher? — Ele riu.

— Eu não preciso. — Piscou, arrancando uma risada anasalada do Oh. O que havia acontecido com o Park tímido e recatado mesmo, hein? 

— Achei que você fosse acanhado…

— Eu sou. E mesmo assim, você sabe que gosta de mim. — Deu de ombros. 

Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ultimamente, o Park estava entrando demais nos seus joguinhos. Não iria esconder o quanto gostava daquilo.

— Pra caralho.

[...]

Chanyeol deixou ambos sozinhos com a desculpa de que tinha de “comprar alguma coisa no mercado”. Quando saiu, deu uma piscadela para o Oh, que se não estivesse ocupado prestando atenção na mulher grudada em si, teria respondido com um dedo do meio. Sinceramente, viu… Que situação.

— Então… Sobre o Jongin… — começou. Ela levantou o olhar. — O filho dele morreu, né?

— Foi sim. O mataram, eu acho… — Suspirou. — Eu deveria me mudar, mas assinei um contrato e não tenho mais pra onde ir. 

— O que estão dizendo? — Foi certeiro na pergunta.

— Que foi o mesmo cara que matou aquela outra. Como era o nome dela? Ah! Yo Jung, isso. — Sehun franziu a testa. Ela não a conhecia?

— Vocês eram próximas? 

— Na verdade, não. Ninguém aqui a conhecia muito bem. Ela era bem reservada, uma pena. — Deu de ombros. — Você e o Chanyeol...

Hong Joo tentou mudar de assunto, falar sobre o trabalho como professor de matemática de Sehun, mas o Oh não dava aberturas para a conversa continuar. Respondia cada pergunta de forma ríspida, enquanto, no canto de sua cabeça, continuava tentando pensar em uma explicação que ligasse os dois crimes. Por que matariam um adolescente?

— Como o Ji Won era?

— O filho do Jongin? — Hong Joo suspirou. Não parecia nada feliz de ter sido interrompida. — Quieto. Tinha poucos amigos. 

— Não se metia em problemas?

— Não que eu saiba.

A resposta mais óbvia era que o filho de Jongin, Ji Won, comprava drogas de Yo Jung. Estava bem ali. Era claro como o dia. Ainda sim, Sehun duvidava, pois não fazia sentido. Se o garoto fosse só um comprador, não existiria razão alguma para matá-lo.

Ao menos que ele soubesse de alguma coisa.

— Entendo. — Sehun respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto segurava uma das mãos dela entre as suas. — Fique bem. Não saia de casa durante à noite, está bem?

— Não vou. 

Ela sorriu para si. Após a mulher deixar a casa, Sehun entrou em pânico. Tinha tantas, tantas perguntas.

— Não entendo porque um adolescente drogado ameaçaria um assassino. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior, frustado. A situação era mesma curiosa, mas sentia que estavam avançando na investigação, mesmo que aos poucos. Só precisam tirar o máximo de informações possíveis do assassinato do garoto, e agora que estavam atentos — devido ao primeiro crime —, seria mais fácil, pois estavam esperando. Era só torcer para que as coisas fizessem sentido e o culpado surgisse logo.

A porta da frente rangeu. Sehun imediatamente se levantou, assustado.

— Voltei! Como foi seu encontro? — Chanyeol bateu a porta atrás de si, sorrindo. 

Ofegou, os músculos do corpo relaxando conforme o Oh jogou o corpo para trás, caindo no sofá.

— Só me gerou mais perguntas, cara. Sinto que estamos ignorando alguma coisa. Aquele garoto da semana passada, o filho do Jongin, foi morto, sabia? Um moleque que ainda fedia a leite.

— Quem é esse mesmo?

— O alto, moreno, cabelo castanho. O que é mais alto que eu.

— Ah, certo. O de hoje de manhã. — Deu de ombros. — Ele não era um suspeito?

— Não acho que ele mataria o próprio filho… 

— Ah, Sehun… A gente nunca sabe. 

Era verdade. Não havia como saber, na verdade. Ainda que seu instinto lhe dissesse que não havia sido Jongin, só o conhecia há mais de uma semana. A resposta estava embaixo de seu nariz, e mesmo assim, Sehun não conseguia enxergá-la.

[...]

O telefone de Chanyeol estava tocando. No visor, leu o nome do tenente, provavelmente com notícias do assassinato e das pistas. Quando atendeu, ele fora breve e não esperou até que o viva-voz fosse acionado e Sehun chamado até o cômodo. Explicou para o Park que Ji Won, o garoto de dezessete anos que fora assassinado, levou uma facada perto do pescoço e outra no estômago. O álibi do pai, Kim Jongin, fora confirmado. Ele estava trabalhando quando tudo acontecera. Como criava o filho sozinho, ninguém ouviu nem viu nada — além das câmeras de segurança. As pegadas na neve confirmavam um calçado tamanho 42. Nenhum rosto fora filmado, pois o culpado estava mascarado e com roupas pesadas devido ao inverno.

Ainda estavam investigando sobre Ji Won, pois sabiam muito pouco sobre o garoto. Conforme os dias se passavam, mais suspeito tudo ficava. De vez em quando, Chanyeol enxergava Jongin sentado na varanda de sua casa, fumando. O pegava chorando também. Ele não parecia estar nada bem. Mesmo assim, não ousou se aproximar. Sempre que o fazia, o Kim lhe encarava como se fosse capaz de o estrangular ali mesmo. Segundo o tenente, ele queria desesperadamente encontrar o culpado, e desconfiava de todos da vizinhança.

Quanto a Sehun e ele, bem, estavam tentando. Ainda que fosse difícil ignorar os sentimentos, não era impossível, e tinham coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Ocupavam-se falando sobre o assassinato, criando teorias, trocando as informações que sabiam, anotando os nomes, se eram canhotos ou destros, o número dos sapatos. Absolutamente tudo era importante. Sentia o coração acelerar quando o amigo brincava com alguma frase de duplo sentido, como sempre costumava fazer, porém, agora, tinha um sentido diferente, pois sabia que ele estava falando sério. O silêncio constrangedor que seguia esses incidentes quase sufucavam Chanyeol.

Estava tão confuso. Parte de si dizia que só estava atraído por Sehun porque, bem, ninguém nunca havia gostado de si daquele jeito. Era sempre só sexo, nunca nada a mais. A outra — e a que mais o atormentava — jurava que o Park só estava com medo de admitir para si mesmo que a razão de nunca ter se relacionado com alguém estava na ponta de seu nariz; que gostava de homens e nunca teve coragem para engolir a verdade. Mas sentia vergonha demais para considerar aquilo.

O Park deitou na cama de casal do quarto, encarando o teto. O peito pesava de tal forma que chegava a doer. Respirou fundo, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. 

Certo. Talvez fosse mesmo gay. E daí? Era um homem adulto de quase trinta anos, poderia muito bem lidar com aquilo.

Ou talvez não… Quer dizer, caramba, seu pai odiaria saber daquilo. Talvez o arrastasse à igreja pelos cabelos, até.

Suspirou. Por Deus, como queria não ter de pensar sobre aquilo.

— Por que tem que ser tão difícil? — grunhiu. — Eu poderia ter só… nascido sabendo.

Sehun abriu a porta, sem bater, e com a usual força, fazendo-a bater contra a parede. Ao invés de reclamar, Chanyeol riu. Era estranho que tivesse sentido falta daquele jeito despojado que só ele tinha?

Ele abriu a boca para lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou, e ainda sem dizer nada, deitou-se ao seu lado. Chanyeol pensou que se sentiria desconfortável, mas isso não aconteceu. Ficou feliz por ele estar ali. Era menos solitário. O Oh suspirou, e o peito, coberto pela regata branca, subiu e desceu. O Park acompanhou o movimento com os olhos, enxergando o brilho do suor. 

— Você é nojento, Sehun. — Fora tudo que ele disse. O amigo sorriu.

— E você gosta de mim mesmo assim. — Atirou mais uma de suas provocações, esperando o xingamento que sempre as acompanhava, ou o silêncio desconfortável. Qualquer que fosse a resposta, achou estar preparado. A rejeição já não o assustava.

— Só um pouquinho. — Replicou. Sehun sorriu largo. — Posso perguntar… Por que eu?

— Hm?

— De tanta gente p’ra você se apaixonar… Logo eu? — Deu às costas ao amigo, ainda deitado no colchão. Não queria olhar para ele ao perguntar aquilo.

— É cansativo ser maluco sozinho. Você não é igual a mim, mas me entende. Ri comigo em cenas de crime enquanto cheirando corpos em putrefação. — Sehun riu do pensamento. 

— Estou confuso. — Chanyeol confessou.

— Eu sei. 

Os dois se encararam por um breve instante. O Park virou novamente o corpo no colchão, ficando frente à frente do amigo. Olhando nos olhos dele, ele disse:

— Nunca me apaixonei por nenhuma garota. Elas também não me deixam vermelho, mas também nunca liguei pra homem algum. — Parou de falar por um instante, pensando no que diria em seguida, como se tomando coragem. — Até você chegar. 

— Bobão. — Sehun riu. — Sua sexualidade não pode ser resolvida como se fosse um dos nossos casos, Chanyeol. Não há lógica alguma em que sexo você se atrai. Algumas coisas você só tem que… sentir, sabe?

— Não sou bom nisso.

— Nisso o quê?

— Sentir. Em saber o que estou sentindo. — Suspirou. — Então, como faço, se não posso resolver isso usando a lógica?

Sehun calou-se por um breve instante.

— Apenas faça o que quer fazer. O resto você pensa depois. Não há necessidade alguma de rotular o que sente. — Deu de ombros. — Eu mesmo não faço ideia. Talvez eu seja bi. Sei lá. Não me importo. 

— O que eu quero fazer? — pensou em voz alta. — Seria estranho se eu te beijasse? 

O amigo o encarou. O olhar dele fora direto para seus lábios. Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Seria cruel. — Sehun riu. — Já que não sente nada por mim, estaria me dando esperanças. Seria muita crueldade. 

O Oh estava certo. Não queria reforçar os sentimentos dele sem ter certeza do que queria. Sabia que, assim que dessem esse passo, seria extremamente difícil voltar atrás.

— Hm… — resmungou. — Sobre eu ser um “gatinho assustado com medo da verdade”...

— Ah… Eu estava puto com você.

— Mas é verdade. — Riu. — Eu nunca falo o que penso, não sou que nem você.

— É, mas eu sei ler os seus sinais, então relaxa. A gente se entende do nosso jeitinho e fica tudo bem. — Ele se aproximou. — Chanyeol, você raspa as pernas?

— Quê?

— Eu vi. Lisinha, né?

— Sai, caralho. Vou chutar seu saco. — Levantou-se da cama, escutando o som das risadas do Oh.

— E você ainda tem dúvidas sobre ser viado.

— Isso não quer dizer nada! — berrou, alto demais. — Argh… Vai se foder, cara. 

Ainda sobre a trilha sonora das risadas do amigo, Chanyeol deixou o quarto, puto da vida, pisando fundo no chão da casa, como uma criança birrenta.

Simples assim, estavam de volta ao normal. 

[...]

Quando Sehun era mais novo, entre seus seis e cinco anos, seus pais o colocaram para adoção por não terem dinheiro para criar o menino e seus cinco irmãos mais velhos. No começo, fora difícil, mas ambos lhe prometeram que iriam voltar para adotá-lo novamente assim que tivessem dinheiro. Bem, o tempo passou, e isso nunca aconteceu. Passou noites e noites sonhando com a família, com seus amigos da vizinhança onde vivia, com o futuro perfeito que toda criança imagina. Um onde se é adulto e tudo é perfeito; doces à vontade, sucesso e dinheiro que cresce em árvore.

Bem, a versão mais nova de si com certeza estaria decepcionada.

Aos dez, fora adotado por um homem com cerca de quarenta anos. Não lembrava-se muito bem seu nome, pois era americano. Algo como Kenny, talvez. Ele O criara nas melhores escolas do país, comida à vontade na mesa e um quarto cheio só de brinquedos, porém, era só o que tinha. Ele não conversava consigo e tampouco olhava o filho nos olhos. Cuidava de si como se fosse um estranho na própria casa. Naturalmente, procurou atenção em outros lugares. E, assim, fora criada sua personalidade insuportável — como Chanyeol vivia repetindo. 

Durante a adolescência, se envolveu com meninas, apenas. Apesar de ter curiosidade quanto ao outro sexo, nunca deu um passo a mais para pensar na prática. Achou ser só um interesse passageiro. Aos dezoito anos, Kenny fora embora. 

Sehun chegara em casa, num dia cansativo após a aula, suado e levemente triste, pois estava bombando em matemática. Era seu aniversario; era, finalmente, de maior. Procurou pelo pai em toda casa, tentou ligar para seu telefone, mas de nada adiantou. Ele já havia sumido. Aquela fora a segunda vez que fora abandonado e, naquele ponto, já não se importava mais. 

Claro, chorou muito. Se perguntou, por quê? Era culpa sua? Por que continuavam deixando-o sozinho? Talvez não valesse a pena.

Mesmo que pudesse encontrar os pais biológicos e o adotivo se quisesse, Sehun não o fez. Não iria incomodar mais ninguém com sua existência. 

Então, se formou na academia de polícia. Resolver enigmas e testes idiotas era a única coisa na qual era realmente bom, e tinha muito interesse naquele assunto. Capturou um serial killer — por pura sorte, na verdade — e sua carreira começou ali. Seu futuro, também. Graças a estar no lugar certo na hora certa, conheceria Park Chanyeol.

Ah… O que dizer sobre Chanyeol? Ele era o homem mais dedicado que Sehun já conhecera. Às vezes, parecia que o Park não se preocupava com nada além de provar ser melhor do que os outros. Ele precisava daquela validação alheia, ao contrário do Oh, que cresceu acostumado a não possuí-la. Provocá-lo era um passatempo especial que se dava ao privilégio de ter.

Apesar de tudo, eram parceiros. Estavam ali para o outro não importasse o quê. Quando um dos irmãos do Oh fora até a delegacia para denunciar, ele não conseguiu dar um passo para fora do banheiro o dia todo. Tremeu o momento inteiro. Naquele dia, Chanyeol cuidou de tudo; atendeu o homem e o mandou para outra delegacia, onde Sehun não teria que vê-lo.

Mesmo que nenhum dos dois fosse muito bom em se expressar, se entediam. Claro, brigavam. E muito. Quem não os conhecia poderia muito bem questionar-se se eram amigos mesmo, mas, no final do dia, o único número que o Oh se lembrava em ligar quando precisava de ajuda era o do outro detetive.

Sehun respirou fundo, bebericando a xícara de café em sua mão. Estava sentado na varanda da casa, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. De longe, conseguia ver a casa de Ah-ri e Sung-jin. Eles conversavam com o neto, Minseok, que parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Bem, baboseira de adolescente. 

Chanyeol estava do lado de dentro, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Talvez assistindo televisão? Ah, Sehun não queria saber. Pensar no Park ultimamente estava lhe tomando tempo demais. Poderia passar horas ponderando sobre como o sorriso dele ficava bonito quando descobriam alguma pista nova importante, ou sobre o abraço na sala, ou sobre aquele “quase bico” que ele fazia quando o provocava; aquele jeitinho puto e envergonhado que não saia nunca dele, não importava se já eram amigos há mais de quatro anos.

Apertou os olhos. Argh. Estava pensando nele de novo.

Se tivesse que apostar, diria que já estava apaixonado p’ra cacete. E Chanyeol não ajudava muito em sua condição, pois de vez em quando lhe dava falsas esperanças de que tinham alguma chance. Ele parecia muito confuso quanto à própria sexualidade — sempre fora assim, na verdade. Desde que o conhecia, Chanyeol se importava muito com o que os outros — especialmente o pai — pensavam dele. Se ele não fosse tão inseguro e bobão, diria para o Park que, sendo viado ou não, ele ainda seria o mesmo de sempre. Mas isso provavelmente só o deixaria puto consigo.

— Bom dia, Sehun! — Escutou uma voz animada dizer. Yixing. — Como vai?

O Oh sorriu, deixando a xícara apoiada no chão da varanda e se levantando para cumprimentar o vizinho, cujo bebê ele segurava no colo. Parecia ser um menininho, visto os cabelos curtos e as roupas excessivamente azuis.

— Bom dia. — Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, sem graça. — Estou, hã, bem.

Ainda não era muito bom na arte da “conversa fiada”. 

— E Chanyeol? — Ele inclinou o pescoço para enxergar dentro da casa. — Ele não vai sair?

— Acho que está ocupado — disse, sem pensar.

— Acha? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Vocês brigaram?

Ah, porra. É claro que ele iria chegar naquela conclusão. Maridos falam um com o outro, ao menos. 

— Hã… — resmungou. Caramba, estava sendo mais difícil enrolar aquele cara do que os traficantes que estava acostumado. — Não, não. Só acordei cedo, estou aqui desde manhã.

Ele assentiu, ainda com a testa levemente franzida. O bebê em seus braços estava reclinado contra seu corpo, uma das mãos na boca. Ele olhava para Sehun de canto de olho, parecendo curioso quanto àquela “nova voz”. O Oh sorriu. Ao contrário do Park, gostava de crianças pequenas. 

O Zhang sentou-se na varanda, sendo acompanhado pelo Oh. Ele parecia estressado, Sehun percebeu. Pensou em perguntar o porquê, mas não queria parecer invasivo.

— Fui chamado para ser interrogado pela polícia — disse ele, brincando com o filho. O detetive arregalou levemente os olhos. Mas já? 

— Eles… acham que foi você?

— Aparentemente. — Deu de ombros. — Tudo bem, pode dizer. Você também acha que fui eu? 

— Não, claro que não! — Foi rápido em lhe responder. De fato, não achava que o culpado era Yixing. 

— Jongin não quer saber disso. Ele ‘tá puto pra caralho comigo, e eu não fiz nada. Até me ameaçou. 

Opa, opa. Aquela informação era nova. Que Jongin estava chateado para caramba com a morte do filho, normal, era de se esperar, mas que estava ameaçando os possíveis suspeitos? Não, não. Haviam limites. 

— Tem que contar pra polícia — afirmou, sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. A firmeza na voz assustou até a si próprio. — Isso não pode ficar assim, ele tem que entender, sei lá, fazer uma terapia.

Yixing riu, ajeitando o bebê em seu colo.

— Acho que pode ser bobeira minha, mas… você acha que o assassino… Sabe, é do bairro?

Sehun engoliu em seco. Não era suposto que ele soubesse daquilo.

— Eu não sei. — Fora tudo que foi capaz de dizer. 

O Oh queria muito perguntar para Yixing sobre o bilhete na geladeira de Yo Jung. Ele não parecia nada como um usuário de drogas, tampouco como um cara que trairia a esposa, então por que eles precisavam conversar? Não fazia sentido algum. Se só pudesse…

— Você conhecia ela? — Ele o encarou. Havia algo nos olhos do homem que Sehun não conseguiu ler. Um lapso de, talvez, tristeza?

— Mais ou menos. Não quero falar sobre isso, sinto muito. — Suspirou, levantando-se da madeira. No meio da pressa, ele esbarrou um dos pés na xícara de café vazia de Sehun e a derrubou, partindo-a em vários pedaços. 

Antes mesmo que o Oh pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o homem já havia ido embora. 

Com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, Sehun pegou entre os dedos cada um dos cacos jogados ao chão. Enquanto agachado, sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Não precisou olhar para saber ser Chanyeol. 

— Precisa de ajuda? — Ele perguntou. Negou com a cabeça.

— Yixing é um pouco estranho, você não acha?

— Ah… Não. — Deu de ombros. — A esposa dele me chamou para olhar o bebê deles amanhã. 

— Entendo. Tome cuidado. — Ao se levantar, Sehun o encarou. Com o dedo indicador sangrando por ter acidentalmente o machucado com um dos cacos, passou pelo Park sem dizer mais nada.

Chanyeol quis segurá-lo pelo braço e dizer que aquilo tudo acabaria logo. Que estavam perto de pegar o culpado e, assim que tivesse certeza sobre o que queria, daria uma resposta de verdade quanto a seus sentimentos. Mas era medroso demais para tomar uma atitude. Tinha medo de nunca descobrir quem era de verdade e, no final, acabar sozinho de toda maneira. 

Acabou não dizendo mais nada.


	4. Snow

4.

Yixing respirava pesadamente. A franja estava colada na testa pelo suor excessivo, assim como as roupas. Olhou para o lado, certificando-se de que a esposa e o bebê ainda dormiam tranquilamente. Havia sido só um pesadelo, claro. Estava tendo muitos ultimamente. 

Sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir tão cedo, o Zhang se levantou silenciosamente. No despertador, o horário marcava quatro e quarenta e três da madrugada. O sol ainda não havia nascido e, mesmo assim, estava alerta. 

— Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. — Fora o que disse a si mesmo no banheiro, ao se encarar no espelho. Esperava que a água da torneira lavasse o ar melancólico de seu rosto, mas a culpa ainda estava em seus dedos, pesando sob suas digitais. 

No sofá da sala, o homem respirou fundo, tentando pensar em alguma coisa senão o cadáver da mulher. Não havia sido ele quem a matara, mas mesmo assim sentia-se culpado. Afinal, poderia ter feito alguma coisa. Só precisava ter sido um pouco mais corajoso e menos egoísta.

Há cerca de um mês atrás, em uma madrugada parecida com aquela, Yixing acordou e saiu pela porta para pegar um ar. Estava acostumado a acordar no meio da noite, devido ao horário em que o bebê chorava para mamar. Ainda não tinha se ajustado com o filho dormindo direto, por mais de oito horas. Quando colocou o pé para fora de casa, viu Yo Jung, Minseok e Ji Won. Pareciam estar conversando. Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de ignorar o quão estranho era que uma mulher de mais de trinta anos estivesse às espreitas antes de o sol nascer com dois moleques. 

Fora quando eles lhe entregaram o dinheiro que ele percebera o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. 

Ficou furioso. Aquelas crianças possivelmente não sabiam o estrago que estavam fazendo, se drogando naquela idade! E ela não parecia se importar nem um pouco. Bem, é claro que não. 

No dia seguinte, com Hee Sung — seu filho — no colo, bateu na porta da mulher e confrontou-a, recebendo nada mais do que desculpas esfarrapadas. 

— Eu não sei do que está falando — disse ela, de costas para si. — Acho que a privação de sono está mexendo com sua cabeça.

— Eu não sou cego, Yo Jung. — Rangeu os dentes. — Não dou a mínima pro que faz na madrugada, mas vender drogas, aqui? E para crianças?

— Eles não são crianças.

— Então você admite que está vendendo?

Ele apertou os olhos. Ela se virou, os punhos cerrados.

— Falamos amanhã, Zhang. Tenho que ir trabalhar, está bem? — Com a bolsa pendurada no ombro, ela esbarrou no homem antes de deixar a casa em passos rápidos.

Não chegaram a conversar após aquela tarde. Ela fora morta alguns dias depois. Ao invés de dizer o que sabia para a polícia, Yixing se calou. Tinha medo de ser visto como suspeito por ter brigado com a mulher antes do assassinato. Sabia bem o que parecia. O que sua esposa diria, se soubesse que havia frequentado a casa de uma traficante com seu bebê alguns dias antes de um homícidio? O risco era grande e nunca foi um homem que gostava de apostar em suas chances.

Porém, assim que Ji Won também fora morto, Yixing só sabia que Minseok seria o próximo, e, então, chegaria sua vez. Foram as últimas pessoas a ter contato com a mulher, afinal.

Disse tudo o que sabia para a polícia, quando eles lhe interrogaram. Tinha medo do que aconteceria em seguida, mas não queria morrer, e a culpa também estava tirando todo seu sono. Apenas rezava para que tudo desse certo no final.

Não era culpa sua, certo? Não era como se… como se soubesse que aquela tragédia aconteceria. Ainda sim, o peso na consciência e os pesadelos repetitivos diziam o contrário.

[...]

Chanyeol estava com o bebê no colo, balançando para lá e pra cá. Yixing e sua esposa haviam acabado de sair. Pelo que sabia, iriam na delegacia para, dessa vez, ambos serem interrogados. A criança gemia, entediada. Parecia não estar gostando muito de toda aquela altura que o Park tinha, somando com o fato de que ele havia acabado de mamar e o homem não parava de balançar a criança…

É óbvio que ele iria vomitar. Não para Chanyeol que não tinha experiência alguma com bebês, mas em geral, era óbvio.

— Merda, merda, merda… — Sob a trilha sonora de choros histéricos e seus palavrões, conseguiu tirar a própria camisa e limpar a boca da criança com lenços umedecidos.

Caramba, Sehun estava certo, afinal de contas. Aquilo não seria nada fácil de se fazer sozinho.

Por mais vinte minutos, tentou sobreviver à avalanche “bebê” sem gritar por ajuda. No entanto, após toda a gritaria que uma mamadeira quente demais lhe rendeu, Chanyeol se deu por derrotado. Criar um filho era difícil demais para si. Capturar uma das maiores máfias da Ásia? Ok. Prender o maior traficante da cidade sozinho? Beleza. Cuidar de um bebê sozinho? Não, já era demais para o seu cérebro lidar.

O primeiro número que ligou fora, obviamente, o do Oh.

— Preciso de ajuda, cara. Ele não cala a boca e eu acho que queimou a boca.

— Você é um desastre. — Ele riu. — Estou indo. 

Sehun era bom em muitas coisas. Chanyeol já havia presenciado ele se mantendo calmo em situações de puro terror. Já havia sido torturado por capangas, recebido surras em becos escuros, mas, de fato, nenhuma de suas aventuras com o amigo havia lhe deixado de queixo caído daquela forma. O Oh cuidava daquela criança como ela fosse uma boneca, com a maior serenidade possível. Após uma troca de fralda, um banho em água morna — ele frisou para si — e uma mamadeira em temperatura ambiente, conseguiram uma casa silenciosa só para os dois, conforme Hee sung caía no sono. 

— Como você é tão bom? — perguntou, abismado.

— Tenho cinco irmãos, Park. Eu era o do meio. — Deu de ombros. — Cuidei deles até meus dez anos. 

— E aí?

— Ah… — Ele suspirou. — Não os vi mais. Yoora é sua irmã mais velha, não é? Ela deve saber como cuidar de bebês também. É nossa habilidade secreta. 

Ele piscou, um sorriso nos lábios. Chanyeol fez o mesmo.

— Eu vou checar os banheiros lá do segundo andar. Você…

— Vou olhar a cozinha e os quartos. — Sehun afirmou.

Juntos, seria mais rápido. Assim como prometido, o Oh verificou cada buraco que conseguia achar naquela casa à procura de qualquer evidência que pudesse ligar aquela família ao assassinato — uma arma do crime, uma peça de roupa ensanguentada, qualquer coisa. Era mais fácil encontrar o que estava se procurando quando não se tem uma coisa fixa na cabeça. 

Na cozinha, as gavetas não mostraram nada. Tentou na lavanderia e na roupa suja, mas tudo que lhe rendera fora o cansaço de ter que se abaixar e ficar de joelhos. Os armários da cozinha, a geladeira, atrás dos quadros, debaixo dos sofás, dentro do abajur, até nos baús de brinquedo do bebê Sehun mexera. Não deixou nenhum canto sem ser verificado. 

Como o tempo era curto, tentou se apressar o máximo possível, assim como o Park, que fazia o mesmo no andar de cima. 

Ainda que tivessem checado a casa toda, não encontraram nada. 

Chanyeol grunhiu em frustração. Precisavam de mais provas. Sem a arma do crime, não teriam provas o suficiente para prender ninguém. Porém, como encontrá-la, se nem mesmo sabiam que tipo de faca era?

— Eu não entendo. Se não é o Yixing, então não é ninguém. Ninguém mais daqui calça 42 e…

— Ele usou um sapato maior que o pé — disse Sehun, pensando em voz alta.

— O quê?

— Não é o Yixing. O assassino usou uma bota maior que o pé. Ele não calça 42. 

Trocaram um olhar abismado. Poderia ser qualquer um, até uma mulher. Algo clicou na cabeça do Oh.

— Ela ia comprar farinha e chocolate. 

— Hã? — Chanyeol resmungou, confuso.

— Yo Jung. O que precisa de farinha e chocolate, Park? — questionou, sorrindo. A adrenalina corria por suas veias. 

— Um bolo? — Incerto, ele replicou. Sehun assentiu, esperando até que o amigo entendesse aonde queria chegar. Não demorou muito.

Minseok havia feito aniversário no mês passado.

[...]

Sehun bateu na porta de Sun-jin, Chanyeol estava ao seu lado, e ambos trocaram mais uma vez aquele olhar cúmplice, de quem sabia os riscos que estava correndo ao pisar naquela casa. Minseok os atendeu, o olhar cansado, bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos. Ele os analisou de cima à baixo antes de dar entrada.

— Querem falar com meu avô? — perguntou. A voz estava rouquenha, como quem havia acabado de acordar.

— Isso. — Sehun sorriu, amistoso. 

Estavam ali apenas para investigar a casa, tentar encontrar a arma usada no crime e, quem sabe, as mesmas botas tamanho 42 que o Kim talvez tenha usado para andar na neve e assassinar Ji Won. Se não fosse ele, então teria sido seu avô ou sua avó. Todos na residência eram suspeitos.

Ele bocejou.

— Está lá em cima. Vou chamá-lo. 

O Kim os deixou sozinhos na sala da casa. Ele subiu as escadas distraidamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

— Cheque a cozinha. Vou olhar aqui na sala mesmo — Sehun sussurrou.

Os dois se dividiram. Sabiam o tamanho do risco que estavam correndo apenas por verificar a casa com possíveis assassinos lá, mas naquele ponto, o medo já havia sido deixado de lado.

Agora que Sehun parava para considerar, fazia sentido que fossem eles os culpados. Para evitar as câmeras, mesmo em um momento de desespero, teria de ser alguém com vivência na vizinhança. Alguém como Sung-jin. O que não entendia era o motivo. Por que matariam Ji Won e Yo Jung? Estavam irritados por ambos usarem drogas, ou Minseok também comprava e os avós não aprovavam? Ah, tantas perguntas…

— Histalina — Chanyeol sussurrou para si. Dentro do armário mais alto da cozinha, o antidepressivo estava marcado com o nome de Kim Minseok.

— No que posso ajudar? — A voz rouca de Sung-Jin chegou aos ouvidos do Oh. 

Chanyeol ainda estava na cozinha. Os armários estavam todos abertos. Se ele se virasse e visse o que o Park estava fazendo, seriam descobertos. Engoliu em seco.

— Nós… Eu e meu marido… 

Sehun nunca foi bom em manter conversas fiadas. Mesmo assim, sua vida talvez dependesse de uma. Porra.

— Ele está passando mal. Muita dor de cabeça. 

— Ele me parecia bem, agora há pouco. — Minseok replicou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— É porque deu uma melhorada. — Sorriu, nervosamente. — Mas ainda precisamos de… de remédios. Pro estômago dele, você sabe, essas coisas. Tem algum? 

O homem de idade o encarou, como se o analisasse. Sehun estava torcendo para que ele não o questionasse mais e apenas subisse novamente para buscar as tais medicações. Os dedos tremiam ao lado do corpo. Era a primeira vez que sentia tanto medo e não sabia explicar se era pela possibilidade de Chanyeol se machucar ou ele próprio. Preferia crer na segunda opção.

— Vou perguntar à minha esposa. — Ele se virou, pronto para subir as escadas novamente. Sem conseguir se segurar, Sehun soltou o ar em seus pulmões em puro alívio, o coração ainda acelerado. 

Ele lhe dera uma olhadela antes de subir para o andar de cima. Sehun tinha a estranha sensação de que, mesmo que ele soubesse que era mentira, preferiu não os enfrentar. Qualquer que fosse a realidade, estava aliviado. 

— Por que vocês se mudaram pra cá? — Minseok perguntou. Ele estava parado no meio da escadaria, encarando Sehun de cima. — Um assassinato tinha acabado de acontecer, e mesmo assim quiseram vir pra cá?

O Oh apertou os olhos.

— Não ficou com medo? — Ele novamente lhe indagou.

— Só achei que a casa valia a pena. — Deu de ombros. O Kim sorriu.

— Entendo. — A voz estava tranquila. 

Por sorte, nos minutos que se passaram, Chanyeol conseguiu organizar toda a cozinha novamente — fechar o que havia aberto e anotar o nome dos remédios que achou — e retornar ao lado do Oh para fingir estar doente. Teve que tomar algum remédio para o estômago que Sung-jin lhe entregara mesmo sem estar doente, mas não importava, valera a pena. Agora tinham um suspeito em potencial.

Após retornarem para casa, em meio àquela nevasca, o Park lhe contou tudo que encontrara. Os olhos de Sehun brilharam.

— Remédios p’ra controlar a raiva?

— Isso. E aquele antidepressivo também.

— Histalina.

— E se ela estivesse comprando pra ele? Que tipo de relação eles tinham, se ela queria fazer bolo de chocolate p’ro aniversário dele e tudo mais? — O Park grunhiu, curioso. — Tudo se encaixa, se você for pensar.

— É, mas a prova que temos é só circunstancial. Precisamos de uma arma do crime, cara. — Era uma reclamação, mas Sehun falava sorrindo. — Se eles fossem amantes, vai fazer todo sentido.

— Ele é menor de idade, né? — Sehun assentiu. — Então é óbvio que queriam esconder.

Flocos de neve caíam sob suas cabeças, naquele fim de tarde. Naquela manhã, haviam cuidado do bebê de Yixing e, quando ele chegou do interrogatório, no horário de almoço, correram para montar teórias e reportar tudo ao tenente. Então, foram para à casa de Minseok e, agora, o sol já estava se pondo. Os cabelos do Park estavam com pontinhos brancos e ele sorria de um jeito que fazia as pernas do Oh ficarem fracas.

Era uma daquelas tardes que queria que fossem infinitas, só pelo sentimento em seu peito. 

Certo, certo. Estavam investigando um assassinato, mas a adrenalina, o frio no peito, a felicidade após descobrir uma nova pista, o fato de que, agora, já não tinha que se preocupar com esconder seus sentimentos do Park… Tudo fazia Sehun achar que, se não fosse naquele momento, jamais teria outra chance. Sentia que tudo era possível. Que se conseguia resolver crimes como aquele todo santo dia, então conseguia resolver aquela situação complicada entre os dois. 

Então, sem pensar muito, aproximou-se em passos curtos do Park. As bochechas dele estavam avermelhadas pelo frio, a boca levemente rachada e neve havia caído em seus cílios. O envolveu em seus braços até ter o pescoço inclinado para baixo e, sem pensar na possível rejeição, juntar os lábios dele nos seus. Uma das mãos segurou o rosto do Park em seus dedos, o polegar acariciando a pele branca.

No primeiro momento, o estômago se encheu de borboletas porque ele não o empurrara. Ainda estavam naquele selinho desajeitado, os pés afundados no monte de neve que chegava nas canelas. 

Chanyeol posicionou uma das mãos em sua cintura e Sehun achou que morreria naquele exato momento. Quantos degraus estava fazendo? A temperatura parecia ter subido mil vezes mais. Ele se aproximou ainda mais do Oh, colando os corpos, encaixando-os para que pudesse envolver o lábio inferior do outro detetive devagarzinho. Se fosse para o inferno por gostar de beijar outro homem, então iria com gosto, porque caramba, não sabia o motivo de estar tão abalado. Talvez fosse porque sabia estar apaixonado, talvez por ser outro cara? Bem, não importava. Ambos os olhos estavam fechados, e Sehun se afastou levemente apenas para ofegar. No entanto, não teve muito tempo, pois foi a vez do Park puxar-lhe para colar as bocas novamente. Ele moveu a cabeça devagarinho para encaixarem-se melhor e, ainda naquela bolha, apertou a cintura do amigo, coberta pelo sobretudo. Não estava pensando muito em certo e errado quando deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior do Oh e, em uma ação mais ousada ainda, enroscou a língua na dele, deslizando uma pela outra. 

E, porra, Sehun não conseguiria viver com a provável chance de nunca voltar a o beijar. Chanyeol beijava bem. Muito bem. Não sabia se o que mais mexia consigo era a mão pesada apertando sua cintura, os dedos atrevidos em sua nuca ou, quem sabe, a forma como ele mantinha o pescoço levemente inclinado para baixo, apenas para tocá-lo melhor e com mais vontade.

Nada hétero. E se ainda houvesse alguma dúvida, foram empurradas para longe quando o Oh mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando tomar o controle do beijo.

Ah, caramba. Chanyeol estava tão, tão ferrado.

[...]

Sehun sabia ser um pé no saco, quando queria. 

Chanyeol estava encolhidinho no seu canto, em posição fetal, tentando processar o fato de que sim, ele havia acabado de beijar Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun, seu melhor e único amigo. Engolido pelo seu vórtex de vergonha, trancou-se no seu mundinho enquanto tentava, pela milésima vez em sua patética vida, desvendar sua sexualidade. Claro, depois de um beijo daqueles, que havia mexido tanto consigo, não deveria sobrar questionamento algum, mas… Bem, era Park Chanyeol. E Park Chanyeol não gostava de ter dúvida alguma, então trancar-se-ia em sua mente e desvendaria seus próprios mistérios até não ter mais com o que se preocupar.

Se Sehun somente calasse a boca, ajudaria.

— Você me odeia? — Ele questionou, rente ao seu ouvido. Com corpo lhe traindo, Chanyeol se arrepiou. — Não me odeie! Foi por instinto, sério.

O Park grunhiu, escondendo o rosto com uma das almofadas. Só queria ficar sozinho, será que ele não conseguia compreender aquele fato? Como poderia deixar mais claro?

— Chanyeol, por favor. Eu não quero te perder, cara — confessou, a voz tristonha. — Você é tudo que eu tenho. Sabe disso, né?

Ele deslizou uma das mãos para debaixo da almofada, perto do rosto do Park, e cutucou sua bochecha para tentar chamar sua atenção. Quis bufar, mas acabou rindo. O Oh, surpreso, repetiu o ato.

— Para, caralho.

— Me dá atenção então, porra — reclamou o Oh. — Eu te beijei, mas você retribuiu, tá? Não foi só eu.

O Park suspirou, tirando a almofada do rosto. Imediatamente foi pego pelos olhos de Sehun, que o encaravam veementemente. Ele esperava alguma coisa, sabia disso. O problema era que, bem, Chanyeol não tinha uma resposta para dar. 

— Eu não sei.

— Não sabe o quê? — indagou, confuso.

— Se… Sabe… Se eu sou gay mesmo. Tudo bem p’ra você? — Levantou-se, até estarem frente à frente. — Não posso te garantir que não vou acordar um dia e mudar de ideia.

O Oh abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, surpreso. Porém, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o Park o puxara pelo colarinho da camiseta, aproximando afoitamente os rostos. Instintivamente, fechou os olhos, mas o beijo não veio. Ele apenas… ficou com os lábios a centímetros dos seus.

— A gente não vai deixar de ser amigo, né? — Quis saber.

— Não. — Sehun assegurou. — Nunca. Nem se eu quisesse.

— Hm… — resmungou, a respiração levemente descompassada. O Park colou as testas e fechou os olhos, confuso. — Se eu te beijar agora, você vai sair pra beijar outros caras, quando a investigação acabar?

— Provavelmente não. Só sou meio boiola por você — respondeu, e mesmo que estivesse com os olhos fechados, Chanyeol sabia que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso. — Mas, sabe, você meio que me deve uma. Eu salvei sua bunda hoje.

Ah, claro. Ele havia distraído Sung-jin e Minseok enquanto anotava os nomes dos remédios e ajeitava a cozinha, para não parecer que havia acabado de fuxicar o lugar todo. Sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido se os principais suspeitos daquela investigação o pegassem no ato.

Chanyeol riu, concordando.

— Tenho um favor na manga. 

— Ah, não. Odeio ficar devendo coisas pra você. 

— Me namora que a gente fica no zero a zero. — O Park imediatamente abriu os olhos, meio espantado. — Relaxa, relaxa. Rápido demais?

— Sem dúvidas.

— Perdão, foi só uma tentativa. Mas a oferta ainda tá na mesa, viu?

Chanyeol suspirou, um meio sorriso formado nos lábios. O Oh estava só brincando com ele, claro. Ainda rendido, decidiu não pensar demais e só… deixar rolar. Como um detetive, estava acostumado a ponderar sobre todo e qualquer detalhe à sua frente porque esse era seu trabalho. Mas como Sehun disse, certas coisas não possuiam lógica. Tal como aquele sentimento, só precisava senti-lo.

E, não importava o quanto negasse, o quanto quisesse pensar sobre como seu pai odiaria aquela relação, a verdade é que ficou tão abalado por aquele beijo quanto o amigo.

E queria mais do que nunca repeti-lo.

— Me beija de novo. — Chanyeol pediu, sem reconhecer a própria voz. 

Sehun se aproximou dele, no sofá, e puxou-o pela cintura até o nariz estar na altura do pescoço do Park. Dessa vez, o ato não fora afoito como da primeira vez, horas atrás. O Oh não se apressou a sentir o cheiro do perfume de Chanyeol se desprender da pele pálida, provocando com uma mordinha ou duas na região. Sentia ele se encolher contra suas mãos, arrepiando-se e sentindo cócegas.

— Assim? — perguntou, ainda com o rosto contra a pele do pescoço dele.

— Não. — Chanyeol o puxou para perto com força, acidentalmente deixando o outro detetive sobre sua coxa. Dessa forma, era mais fácil alcançá-lo, pois não tinha que se inclinar. Sehun riu, envergonhado. Fora a primeira vez que o Park o presenciou com as bochechas avermelhadas. 

Dessa vez, fora o mais alto quem tomou as rédeas da situação. Segurou o Oh pela nuca e aproximou os rostos, até sentir o hálito quente dele contra o seu. Ainda provocando — Sehun pensou estar ficando doido ao perceber que ele só estava fazendo isso por pura vingança —, mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, pressionando os lábios de leve e roçando-os.

— Me beija, Park. Esperou quatro anos pra ficar de gracinha, no final?

— Cala boca.

E, daquela vez, não houve neve, nem incerteza. Só curiosidade, de ambos os lados. Sehun o deixou tomar o controle e sentir o que quisesse dentro de sua boca, os estalos deixando-o estranhamente remexido. Quando o Park mordeu seu lábio inferior e o puxou, soltando devagarzinho, Sehun voltou a se aproximar , querendo beijá-lo novamente.

— Não quer mais? — perguntou, preocupado, quando ele virou o rosto. 

— Não, não. Você beija bem. — Tranquilizou.

— Eu sei. — Sehun deu de ombros, sorrindo. Os lábios estavam inchados e vermelhinhos. Chanyeol pensou que poderia se acostumar com a visão. — O que foi?

— Eu só… — Ele desviou o olhar. — Se a gente transar, eu vou ser o passivo?

Sehun piscou duas vezes.

— É com isso que você tá preocupado? Onde o meu pau vai entrar? — O Oh quis rir, mas se segurou ao ver que ele estava falando sério. — Olha, não se preocupa com isso, Park. A gente só vai fazer o que a gente quiser quando a gente quiser. Sem pressa.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, concordando com a cabeça. Fazia sentido que se preocupasse, né? Afinal, ele havia ouvido que… doía.

— Agora — O Oh estendeu a mão, segurando seu queixo. — De novo?

Sehun sorriu, Chanyeol também, e pelo resto daquela singela noite, o Park e o Oh passaram a ser mais do que somente parceiros. 

E, como era de praxe, Sehun o perturbou até Chanyeol ser forçado a dar no amigo um belo de um cascudo que o fez gemer de dor por, no mínimo, cinco minutos. Mas tudo bem, porque, naquela noite, ele também teve a oportunidade de dormir agarradinho no melhor amigo — ainda que sob os protestos deste, que não estava acostumado com aquele jeito grudento do Oh.


	5. Amigo

Chanyeol engoliu em seco.

A visão estava borrada, e apesar de tentar ouvir o que Sehun dizia, nada em sua cabeça fazia sentido. O escutava, mas não assimilava nem mesmo uma sílaba. O choque foi instantâneo, tão rápido que a dor da bala contra seu abdômen quase não foi sentida. Se não estivesse com a blusa manchada de vermelho e o buraco na região para provar, diria que estava bem, não havia sido baleado coisa nenhuma. 

A saliva desceu cortando por sua garganta, respirando com dificuldade. No fundo, só rezava para que acordasse daquele pesadelo.

[...]

O Park suspirou, cansado. Sentia os braços do Oh enrolando sua cintura e, apesar de ser algo novo, não desgostava da sensação de ter o corpo quente tão perto do seu. A cabeleira laranja estava esparramada no travesseiro branco, em um contraste divertido. Tudo sobre o amigo era um tanto quanto cômico, até o jeito preguiçoso com o qual ele descansava: a boca aberta, um fiapo de baba escorrendo pelo queixo, o fato de que ele provavelmente não havia tomado banho na noite passada…

Amigo.

Será que ainda podia chamá-lo assim? Afinal, amigos não dormem de conchinha na mesma cama, e nem se beijam no colo um do outro, e nem… É, talvez não. Mas então, o quê? Parceiro? Namorado? Amante?

— Eca, não. Nojento. — Pensou alto. Sehun se remexeu, dando às costas ao Park. — Desculpa.

A vida de Chanyeol havia dado algumas voltas naquele último fim de semana. E apesar de não ser um cara muito fã de mudanças — apreciava bastante a sua rotina, obrigado —, resolveu dar uma chance àquela relação sem nome, de dar uns beijos e dormir junto, com mão na coxa e, em dias especiais, até em outras regiões. Tudo por cima das roupas, claro, porque não queria ir rápido demais e fez um acordo mental de só tirar as calças quando a investigação acabasse. Tinham que se concentrar, caramba!

Ainda estavam de olho em Sung-jin, Minseok e Ah-ri. Não podiam simplesmente prendê-los sem provas, então tinham que conseguir uma arma do crime, ou algo que os ligassem ao assassinato. Sehun não parecia estar com pressa, mas Chanyeol, sim. Tinha medo de saírem machucados ou alguém mais morrer nas mãos do culpado.

— No que está pensando a essa hora, Chanyeol? — A voz rouquenha e o bafo matinal do Oh fizeram o Park se arrepiar. Ele havia escovado os dentes na noite anterior? Argh, provavelmente não.

— Vou te enfiar em um chuveiro.

— Não precisa de violência. É só você entrar também que eu vou na boa vontade, tá? — O outro detetive riu, revirando os olhos. 

O Oh se ajeitou na cama, de forma que ficasse com o queixo apoiado em seus ombros, agora o abraçando por trás. Ainda que Chanyeol estivesse um pouquinho envergonhado — porque o amigo estava com o dorso nu, assim como a si próprio —, não se afastou. Era confortável e se renderia àquela preguiça de manhã, se não soubesse muito bem que tinham de trabalhar. Como dito pelo tenente, não estavam de férias.

Ao se levantar, fez questão de perturbar bastante o Oh, até ele entrar no chuveiro e, de quebra, escovar bem aquela boca, com direito até a barganha.

— Eu não vou te beijar com esse bafo, cara.

— Vai, sim.

— Quero ver você tentar. Eu te acerto uma. — Mostrou o punho ao outro, em uma clara provocação. — Gosto de você, mas não vou hesitar em quebrar seu nariz.

Ele riu, sentando-se no colchão. Encarou Chanyeol por uma fração de segundo antes de sorrir, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas por terem passado muito tempo pressionadas contra o travesseiro. Fofo.

— Então, você gosta de mim?

Chanyeol desviou o olhar, engolindo em seco. Havia dito mesmo aquilo? Assim, em voz alta? Argh… Que bobalhão. Sehun iria perturbá-lo até os confins do mundo!

— Foi só pra te fazer tomar banho… Vai, anda. — Mudou de assunto. E o outro detetive, ainda que um pouquinho desapontado, não voltou a provocá-lo.

Enquanto o Oh estava ocupado no banheiro, lavando-se avidamente — queria, em segredo, que Chanyeol sentisse o cheirinho do sabonete —, o Park bebericava uma xícara de café em frente à janela. Conseguia observar a casa de Sung-jin dali, por ser em frente à sua. Minseok estava na varanda, limpando a neve da entrada, completamente coberto por roupas pesadas. Ele suspirou, cansado, e uma nuvem de fumaça se formou, em razão do frio. Chanyeol apertou os olhos.

Era só mais uma das inúmeras manhãs que havia passado naquela casa, observando os vizinhos e seus comportamentos rotineiros. Porém, daquela vez parecia diferente. O jovem não estava fazendo nada demais, e mesmo assim, os instintos do Park estavam agitados. O coração batia rápido. Sem perceber, estava abrindo a porta para enfrentá-lo.

O Kim se afastou instintivamente, sem querer tropeçando em um monte de neve e caindo para trás. Ele olhou para o Park, que respirava pesadamente enquanto o encarando de cima, e seu olhar era de puro terror. Ainda assim, nenhum dos dois disse nada; não que precisassem. O que precisavam saber sobre o outro estava mais do que claro.

— É culpa sua. — Chanyeol sussurrou, sem pensar. Estava, de certa forma, em choque. Minseok engoliu em seco.

Claro, o Park estava certo, mas não é como se pudesse simplesmente puxá-lo pela manga do casaco até a delegacia mais próxima e forçá-lo a confessar o crime. Suspirou, o olhar ainda preso no do adolescente. Escutou um pigarro atrás de si e, quando se virou para o olhar, Ah-ri o encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Algo na feição da mulher deixou Chanyeol assustado. 

— Que diabos acha que está fazendo, moleque? — Ela deu dois passos para frente, o rosto tão próximo do Park que ele podia sentir o ar quente de sua respiração. E ainda que a mulher idosa fosse muito mais baixa do que o homem, ainda o intimidava. — Veio limpar a calçada pra nós? 

Chanyeol abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas ela fora mais rápida.

— Se não, então saia. — Piscou os olhos, confuso. Não deu um passo para fora do lugar. — Eu vou chamar o meu marido.

— Não! — exclamou, sem pensar. — Não é necessário. Só achei que… talvez ele precisasse de ajuda para levantar a pá.

— Ele não precisa. Minseok é forte, obrigado. — Ela passou por Chanyeol, alcançando o neto e puxando-o pela orelha. — Tenha um bom dia.

Fora a última coisa que a mulher lhe disse, antes de adentrar a casa. A pá para retirar a neve ainda estava atirada sob a calçada.

Chanyeol suspirou, o coração ainda batendo rápido contra a caixa torácica. Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas sentiu a súbita necessidade de confrontá-lo. De tirar alguma reação. Se fosse admitir para si mesmo a verdade, diria que queria vingança pelo que estava acontecendo com Yixing, mesmo que intimidar um garoto não fosse a solução. Enquanto o Zhang tentava provar que não havia matado ninguém, Minseok não era nem mesmo um suspeito oficialmente. Patético.

Ao voltar para casa, teve que aguentar as inúmeras perguntas de Sehun, que observou um pouco da cena da janela de casa. Ele até pensou em puxar o Park de volta para dentro, mas estava só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, então não era lá uma ideia muito executável. Ele o repreendeu, dizendo que havia colocado não só o disfarce quanto a si próprio em risco, e era até engraçado o fato de que estava levando uma bronca de Sehun. Oh Sehun. O cara que já havia sido baleado umas três ou quatro vezes, só enquanto brincava.

Sem perceber, sorriu. Ele ainda estava citando as inúmeras razões pelas quais não deveria interrogar um suspeito sozinho, mesmo que ele fosse só um adolescente, mas não esperou antes de abraçar o Oh pela cintura e enterrar o rosto no vão do pescoço dele. Claro, o outro detetive ainda estava seminu, mas não deixou um fator tão pequeno o impedir. O peito queimava com a culpa.

— O que há contigo, hein? — indagou-lhe, mas retribuiu o abraço. — É porque eu tomei banho? Tô cheiroso e aí você quer aproveitar enquanto dá?

— Poderia ser… Mas não. — Apertou-o ainda mais. Os respingos da água gelada molhavam sua bochecha. — Nunca te abracei antes.

— Abraçou, sim. Várias vezes. 

— Não, não. Isso foi você pulando em cima de mim e me agarrando. Um abraço de verdade, sem mão na bunda e nem ameaça de morte? Não, nunca. — Ele riu baixinho contra sua orelha. 

— Eu não coloco a mão na sua bunda toda vez que te abraço… — Sehun apertou os braços contra a cintura do outro.

— Coloca. — Revirou os olhos. — Desde que a gente começou a se beijar. Toda vez.

— Hmph. Você jura. — O Oh replicou. — Ainda não entendi o porquê da carência súbita.

Chanyeol não sentiu a necessidade de explicar. Não conseguiria, mesmo que tentasse. Só sentia em si que precisava tocá-lo. Sehun já havia se machucado naquele trabalho tantas vezes, sangrado em frente aos seus olhos tantas vezes, que às vezes se questionava se ele levava a vida a sério. Só não queria que aquela relação entre os dois acabasse antes mesmo de começar. Então, com toda cautela do mundo, pediu, ainda naquele abraço em frente à janela, por apenas uma coisa.

— Tome mais cuidado.

De fato, Sehun tomou. Mas Chanyeol, não.

[...]

Quando Minseok era criança, seus pais o deixaram com os avós. Disseram, ele se lembrava, que era muito complicado lidar com um menino como ele. Porque era um tanto quanto diferente. Tinha muitos ataques de raiva, e por mais que tentasse pará-los, não conseguia. Estava fora de seu controle. Mesmo assim, sua avó, Ah-ri, explicou-lhe que aquela não era a razão pela qual havia sido abandonado, e o Kim nunca realmente quis saber a verdade. Estava bem acreditando na primeira versão.

Seu melhor amigo, Ji Won, era um tanto quanto diferente de si. Mais problemático. Ainda sim, era seu único amigo e o mais leal, então ignorava. Com o tempo, as escolhas erradas foram se acumulando como uma pilha no canto de sua cabeça. O relacionamento com Yo Jung, mesmo que ela fosse maior de idade, as drogas, se arrependia de tudo. Mas o que faria? Já estava naquele ponto. Rezava apenas para seus avós não descobrirem a verdade.

Mesmo escondendo tudo, tomando todas as precauções e indo para o hospital regularmente, eles ainda souberam da sua “namorada”. Sua avó, Ah-ri, sempre foi muito temperamental. Ela gostava das coisas de certa forma e não aceitaria ser dita o contrário. O Avô ficou preocupado, mas nada tão radical quanto ela.

— Nós vamos conversar com essa mulher — disse ela, brava. — Nós três.

Assim, seguiram para a casa de Yo Jung, naquele dia de neve. No caminho para a casa ao topo da colina, Ji Won lhe observou de canto de olho, enquanto sentado na varanda de sua casa. Ele parecia preocupado. Mesmo assim, não chamou a atenção do amigo. 

O resto era notícia velha. A avó perdeu a paciência, Minseok tinha uma faca, e por mais que o avô não quisesse fazer nada, acabou tomando uma atitude para “proteger sua família”. Tudo que podia dar errado acontecera. 

Chorou por noite e noites, mas seu aniversário estava chegando. Yo Jung havia planejado lhe fazer um bolo para celebrar, mas acabou não acontecendo. O pensamento o destruía por dentro.

Quando Chanyeol e Sehun chegaram, à primeira vista, não pensou nada demais. Até encontrar o Park no corredor do segundo andar. Se fosse qualquer outro, não estaria nem aí, mas o cara era novo na vizinhança, e havia se mudado pouco tempo depois do crime. Minseok não era bobo. Fincou os olhos naquele casal de aparência estranha e os observou com veemência.

Contanto que eles não tivessem prova alguma, a suspeita não valia de nada. Só precisavam ser cuidadosos, claro.

Então, Ji Won resolveu perder a cabeça.

— Eu te vi subindo a colina naquele dia. Foi você, não foi?

Estava protegendo a família, segundo seu avô. Somente isso.

Ainda sim, a culpa o corroía por dentro, e Minseok não sabia por quanto tempo mais aguentaria sustentar aquela mentira.

[...]

Chanyeol estava batucando os dedos na mesa de madeira de Yixing. Quando convidou Sehun e ele para sua casa, não pensou nada demais, mas aquela visita estava estranha. O homem tremia dos pés à cabeça, e seu bebê não estava em lugar nenhum, assim como a esposa. Estava seriamente preocupado.

— Como está? — Sehun indagou, a voz calma. — Jongin voltou a ameaçá-lo?

— Não, ele… Foi embora. Pra casa da mãe, eu acho. — Suspirou. — Essa situação toda está me levando à loucura. Minha sogra desconfia de mim e pediu pra minha esposa ir pra outro lugar até a investigação acabar. Sinto falta deles.

Chanyeol respirou fundo. Subitamente, estava bravo. Nada naquela situação era justo. 

Enquanto o homem falava, o Park tentava pensar. A raiva lhe subia à cabeça. Não era de perder a razão em casos como aquele, mas algo em todo aquele cenário simplesmente o afetava demais. O relacionamento com Sehun, a família desmontada em pedaços, os inocentes que acarabaram se perdendo no que costumava ser só um quintal no verão, onde festas de aniversários e churrascos aconteciam com frequência. Só mais uma vizinhança. Até uma escolha errada ser tomada; e depois outra, e outra, e outra…

— Eu sinto muito, Xing. — Foi só o que Chanyeol disse. Ele sorriu para si, e era perceptível o quanto estava quebrado, de dentro para fora. Perder a família de um dia para o outro certamente não era a melhor forma de começar a semana.

— Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que sim… Só… — Respirou fundo, cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos. — Preciso que prendam o culpado logo.

Os olhos dele estavam inchados, a pele, mais pálida. A casa que Sehun havia adentrado com o coração na mão, a que costumava ter brinquedos de bebês e a televisão ligada com algum desenho infantil o tempo todo, agora estava vazia. Não era preciso de muito para adivinhar o quanto era difícil. O maior medo de Yixing era, sem dúvidas, ser culpado de algo que não havia feito e perder sua família em decorrência disso.

Chanyeol faria seu melhor para garantir que isso não acontecesse.

Ao sair da casa dele, estava determinado a encontrar uma arma do crime. Sehun o encarava de canto de olho, preocupado com o quão pessoal aquele caso estava ficando. Era ele quem tomava as más decisões, não o Park, então não sabia muito bem como tirá-lo daquele círculo.

— Chanyeol — chamou sua atenção, uma das mãos envolvendo o pulso do outro. — Vem cá, vem.

Ele resmungou e se soltou do aperto em seu braço, cruzando-os em frente ao corpo. Não era preciso de muito para adivinhar que o Park estava puto. Sehun suspirou, estressado, e voltou a puxá-lo contra si.

— Me deixa. Só tô pensando.

— Não gosto de você quieto e pensando. Não é sinal de boa coisa. 

— Ah, é? — Foi irônico. Ele deitou-se na neve em frente à casa dos dois, a roupa imediatamente ficando encharcada. — Se fossemos detetives melhores, Ji Won ainda estaria vivo. E Yixing não teria que enfrentar a investigação sozinho, mesmo sendo inocente. Se tivéssemos sido mais rápidos. 

Sehun o olhou de cima. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, ainda deitado, respirando fundo. O frio lhe cobria o corpo. Para que não se sentisse sozinho, o Oh deitou-se ao seu lado.

— Cresci sem minha mãe, sabia? — O Park começou. O outro detetive se virou para enxergá-lo melhor. — Ela foi embora quando eu era bebê. Yoora me conta algumas histórias, mas tudo que tenho é minha imaginação.

Sehun abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não queria interrompê-lo. Chanyeol não costumava falar sobre assuntos tão… pessoais. Mas nada naquele caso era realmente comum para os dois, aparentemente.

— Não quero que o filho dele fique sem o pai — confessou, a voz quebradiça. — Não quando ainda se é um bebê. E nem por um motivo tão estúpido. 

O Oh sorriu, sentando-se na neve.

— Só posso imaginar como deve ter sido… crescer sem sua mãe, né?

Chanyeol sorriu e, conhecendo-o bem, Sehun sabia que não era verdadeiro. Em qualquer outro momento, teria dito “eu entendo, cresci sem família alguma”, mas não queria fazer daquela memória algo sobre si mesmo. Contaria tudo que ele quisesse saber mais tarde. Por agora, deixaria ser sobre ele.

Na verdade, já estava sendo por um bom tempo.

— Foi melhor sem ela. Tive uma família muito boa. — Ele deu de ombros. — Eles não são perfeitos, meu pai tem os problemas dele e tenho certeza que minha sexualidade vai ser assunto por vários anos, quando eu contar. 

— Parte da hesitação é por causa disso?

— Não… Quero dizer, sim. Mas não tanto… É complicado. Eu amo meus irmãos e meu pai, Sehun. Não quero decepcioná-los depois de tudo. — Suspirou. — Mesmo assim, eu sei que eles não vai me abandonar. Não vai ser fácil, sabe, fazer isso se tornar o “normal” na cabeça deles. Mas é minha família. 

— Pelos menos você tem certeza que eles vão tentar.

— É. — Chanyeol riu. — Sou um pouco sortudo por isso.

De fato, ele era. Aquilo fez Sehun pensar. De certa forma, ele era “sortudo” por não ter que se assumir para ninguém como Chanyeol. Não fazia questão de se rotular, porque não havia ninguém que se interessasse. Era sozinho. Na mesma medida que era engraçado, o pensamento lhe deixava melancólico. 

Quando se levantaram da neve, dois anjos ficaram marcados no monte branquinho, com a forma de seus corpos. Estava frio, e um resfriado era certo, mas o sentimento ainda era bom. Ao menos alguma coisa naqueles dias alcançou a normalidade. Investigações de assassinato sempre possuiam aquela aura pesada que doía o peito, e era difícil manter a sanidade mental, por mais que já estivessem acostumados com o emprego. Nunca se tornaria fácil. Já dentro de casa, o Park retirou o sobretudo pesado, parando em frente ao Oh.

— Sehun, acho que não consigo ignorar toda essa situação mais. Quanto mais formos demorando, mais esse caso vai se estender e… Não é só questão de tempo. As provas vão sumir com o inverno, e mesmo que o Yixing não vá ser preso, eu duvido que a esposa dele vá confiar em um cara que só não foi para a cadeia por duplo homicídio porque faltaram provas.

Sehun engoliu em seco. Sabia onde aquilo estava indo.

— Não tem nada pra fazer, cara — replicou, sentindo o que ele estava propondo nas palavras. — Nem pense em invadir a casa do Minseok. Aquele pessoal é maluco. Ele matou duas pessoas, sem chance, não seja idiota.

Mas não tinham outra opção. Sem provas, não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Precisavam dar um jeito de ligá-los ao crime, e a única maneira de o fazer era encontrando a arma, ou algo que pertencesse à Yo Jung na casa. Qualquer coisa, antes que a neve levasse tudo, antes que eles se livrassem de tudo. Apenas um detalhe esquecido. Apenas isso.

— Nós precisamos. — Suspirou. — E se machucarem mais alguém?

Ele passou um minuto em silêncio, o olhar vacilando. Sabia ser verdade, mas de forma alguma queria que Chanyeol se machucasse. Era arriscado. Sehun nulnca havia sentido um medo parecido antes, em toda sua vida, aquela era a primeira vez. 

Ainda sim, eram parceiros. E confiava no pensamento do Park.

— Certo, mas… Argh, vamos à noite. De madrugada, tá bom?

[...]

O relógio no pulso de Chanyeol marcava três e trinta e três. Fora um presente de seu irmão mais velho, na verdade. Guardava-o com carinho, ainda que os botões estivessem duros e a tela, arranhada. O Park estava agachado, ao lado da casa de Minseok, em frente à janela. Sehun estava do outro lado, perto da porta. Ele respirava pesadamente, o peito subindo e descendo rápido, devido à ansiedade. Com um aceno de cabeça, entendeu era hora de entrar pelos fundos.

A casa estava totalmente escura, sem nenhuma luz acesa. Na parte de trás, havia um cercado que precariamente protegia a porta dos fundos. Por serem altos, ambos os detetives o pularam com facilidade. A neve caía forte em suas cabeças, o que dificultava a visão. Chanyeol tinha uma lanterna pequena na boca, assim como Sehun.

— Desliga. — O Oh sussurrou, após ouvir passos que não eram seus próximos à porta.

Assim, fizeram. Agora, estavam no total breu da madrugada, o frio congelante marcando sua presença. Sehun respirou fundo, tentando escutar mais alguma coisa, mas a movimentação parecia ter parado. Ainda com cautela, se aproximou da porta, puxando o clipe que carregava consigo para conseguir destrancá-la. Era melhor naquilo que Chanyeol, e normalmente precisava de menos tempo.

— Qual o problema? — O Park indagou, confuso.

— Nenhum. Só espera. 

Conseguiu destrancá-la após a terceira tentativa, estranhamente, talvez pela neve abundante, o que dificultava a visão. Fora que a porta parecia estar congelada. Chanyeol teve que empurrá-la junto a si, causando um estrondo.

— Acha que acordaram? — Apagaram as lanternas novamente.

Nenhum pio do segundo andar.

— Não. Vamos continuar. 

Estava nervoso, mas não deixou o sentimento pará-lo. Com as lanternas acesas e ainda agachados, os dois entraram pela cozinha, olhando ao redor. Não havia nada suspeito à vista, como era de se esperar, mas talvez na lavanderia, ou…

— Onde você esconderia possíveis provas que te ligam a um assassinato se fosse um assassino?

— Eu queimaria o que pudesse.

— Não dá. Estamos no inverno, chamaria atenção demais. — O Oh concordou. Enquanto falavam, cada armário e canto era checado. — E enterrado?

— Muita neve. Demoraria horas, o que também é suspeito. — Sehun suspirou. — Tem que estar aqui, Chanyeol. Eles não tiveram tempo pra mais nada. Está aqui.

O Park também sentia. Aquela adrenalina; o instinto de que estavam perto. Só precisavam procurar no lugar certo. Estar naquela casa, naquele horário, era muito perigoso. Ambos sabiam disso, claro, mas o sentimento era mais que bem-vindo. Por que teriam uma profissão como aquela, se tinham tanto medo do perigo?

Chanyeol, subitamente, sentiu um clique em sua cabeça. Uma realização instantânea.

— Tem um brinco lá em cima. 

— Um brinco? Da Ah-ri?

— Ela não tem as orelhas furadas, pelo que me lembro. Fora que, é algo mais jovem, eu acho. 

Os dois trocaram um olhar surpreso, mas o Oh enxergou um sorriso no rosto do Park, mesmo com a iluminação precária. Sabendo agora que tinham de subir para o segundo andar, foram mais cautelosos; somente Chanyeol estava com a lanterna acesa. As escadas rangiam a cada passo dado, e mesmo que ambos soubessem que, caso Ah-ri ou Sung-jin os pegassem, poderiam ser presos por invasão de propriedade privada — ou, pior, eles poderiam fazer justiça com as próprias mãos —, a agitação fora deixada de lado. Não estavam escutando nenhuma movimentação, e era seguro admitir que eles não acordariam após o estrondo na porta.

— Chanyeol, ilumina aqui. — O Oh pediu, após esbarrar em alguma coisa, já no segundo andar, no corredor. Quando a luz bateu no objeto, a garganta do detetive ficou seca.

Um par de botas pretas de borracha. Ensaguentadas. 

— Eu… — Engoliu em seco, recuperando-se do susto. — Achei alguma coisa.

O Park se aproximou, analisando os respingos vermelhos com atenção.

— Por que isso está aqui? Por Deus, é como se quisessem ser pegos…

Talvez alguém quisesse, Sehun pensou. Afinal, Minseok era só um garoto. Como ele poderia ter a força para lidar com uma mentira deste tamanho? Mesmo que, bem, tivesse cometido um crime terrível tal como aquele.

— Não importa. Vamos levar e ir embora. — Recolheu as botas com cuidado, para o sangue seco não ser raspado acidentalmente pelo atrito com suas roupas. Era evidência importante, afinal de contas. — Chanyeol?

Ele engoliu em seco, hesitante.

— Eu vou pegar o brinco.

O Oh arregalou os olhos, conforme era deixado na escuridão. O Park deixou-o sozinho, e seguiu até a porta onde sabia ser o banheiro, ao lado do quarto de Ah-ri e Sung-jin. Sehun estava desesperado e, internamente, não entendia as razões do outro. Já tinham a evidência que precisavam, então por quê? Qual era a necessidade de recuperar um brinco qualquer?

Foi aí que compreendeu o quão pessoal ele havia tornado toda aquela investigação. Queria recuperá-lo por outra questão. Apenas para Yo Jung ter o que era seu de volta, mesmo que morta.

O coração batia rápido. Esperou o amigo por alguns minutos, aflito, esperando que ele voltasse logo para que pudessem dar o fora daquele lugar. Estava com tanto medo pelo Park. Sem conseguir se controlar, soltou o ar em alívio quando a luz da lanterna voltou para seu campo de visão.

— Vamos embora. — Ele lhe mostrara o brinco em sua palma. 

Sehun assentiu, aliviado.

Quando voltaram pela porta dos fundos e correram de volta para a própria casa, Chanyeol olhara para trás, parado no meio da rua. Em frente àquela casa, enxergou a luz de um dos quartos acesa, parecendo a de um abajur. 

A do quarto de Minseok.

[...]

Quando Chanyeol finalmente entregou as evidências encontradas na casa de Sung-jin e Ah-ri para o tenente, seus dedos tremiam. O corpo estava suado e, por mais que tentasse negar, sabia estar nervoso demais. Talvez até agitado. Era estranho, saber que não viveriam mais naquela casa. Certo, o caso ainda não estava encerrado, haveria um julgamento, o depoimento dos detetives, um processo longo se seguiria, mas, de verdade, o fim estava ali. A linha de chegada, porém, era um pouco mais à frente. 

Ninguém da família havia sido chamado para interrogatório ainda, mas sabia que, muito provavelmente, eles seriam presos de forma preventiva em algumas horas, só então teriam a chance de fazer as perguntas. Suspirou. Era estranho pensar no quão fácil a situação havia sido, quase como se de propósito.

Sehun, ao contrário de si, não estava nem um pouco melancólico. Na verdade, assim que ele chegara em casa, ainda de madrugada, fez questão de se deitar no sofá para dormir até tarde no dia seguinte. Segundo ele, era merecido. Chanyeol tentou, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Estava pensando demais sobre tudo, de novo.

Não esperava afastar as paranóias que teve durante toda sua vida com apenas um sopro, mas pensou que, talvez, elas fossem diminuir com o término da investigação. Infelizmente, não aconteceu. Continuava confuso sobre sua sexualidade, e o que aconteceria depois, a parceria… 

No primeiro dia em que o Park e o Oh passaram naquela casa, Chanyeol também teve dificuldade para dormir. Como antes mencionado, não conseguia pegar no sono onde não estava acostumado. Ficava paranóico, achava estar correndo perigo. Então, ao invés de continuar encarando o teto, entreabriu a porta do quarto e encarou o Oh, com os pés por cima do braço do sofá, dormindo de boca aberta. Pelo menos, era o que achava. Ele se levantou minutos mais tarde, e acabou tendo que voltar para cama, para não ser descoberto.

Deveria ter percebido o quão esquisito era ter o passatempo de encarar o amigo, para assim conseguir descansar melhor. Que estranho, caramba…

Bem, ao menos não tinha mais que se levantar para dar uma checadinha no Oh. Era só olhar pro lado, e via sempre a mesma imagem: boca aberta, baba descendo pelo queixo, cabeleira alaranjada, tatuagem no pescoço. Não se cansava, mesmo assim.

Em poucas horas, Minseok e os outros da casa da frente seriam presos. Em poucas horas, iriam embora. Ainda sim, Chanyeol sentia que faltava alguma coisa.

— O que está fazendo? — O Oh surgiu atrás dele. Ele carregava uma xícara de café em uma das mãos. 

— Só pensando.

— Você pensa demais. — Ele riu. — Sobre o que é, dessa vez?

Ele passou um minuto em silêncio, apenas encarando o nada. Tinha aquela mania, aparentemente. Era coisa sua.

— Só sobre nós dois. — Soprou uma risada. — E sobre como vou sentir falta de dormir com você.

— Pois não seja por isso! Você pode…

— Não começa. Nada de morar junto, muito cedo.

— Eu não ia dizer isso… — O Oh murmurou. — Passar alguns dias no meu apartamento. Como casais normais, Park. Não que você vá saber como é.

— Um casal, é? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. Sehun se sobressaltou.

— Não, não! Quero dizer, seria legal e tal, mas você…

— Tudo bem. Eu gosto da ideia. — Deu de ombros. O Oh piscou algumas vezes, tentando digerir o que havia sido dito.

Park Chanyeol? O mesmo cara que não aguentava ter o outro detetive no mesmo cômodo por mais de cinco minutos estava insinuando que queria um relacionamento?

Interessante, pensou.

O Park suspirou, esgueirando-se perto da janela.

— A polícia já está aqui. — Ele disse, observando de longe. Sehun assentiu, aproximando-se por trás e apoiando o queixo no ombro do outro.

O Park franziu a testa, aproximando o rosto do vidro. Enxergava pouco. Uma viatura da polícia estava em frente à casa de Sung-jin, e, ao contrário do que deveria ser, eles não pareciam calmos e organizados. Os policiais fardados, ainda do lado de fora, falavam ao rádio, gritando algumas ordens ao vento. Inutilmente, pelo que parecia. Chanyeol já havia presenciado aquela cena várias vezes. Não era uma prisão preventiva voluntária e, nos termos comuns, “amigável”. O Oh reparou no mesmo. Ao prestar atenção no olhar do Park, através do vidro, entendeu que o pensamento era mútuo.

— Você quer ir lá — afirmou. Chanyeol assentiu, se desfazendo do abraço dele e correndo até a saída. Teve problemas para acompanhá-lo. 

Ao se aproximar, escutaram o que era dito pelos policiais com mais clareza. O vizinho, Yixing, também havia saído da sua, e encarava a cena com as sobrancelhas erguidas, surpreso. Sehun engoliu em seco. 

— Abaixe a arma. Só vamos levá-los pro interrogatório, só isso. — Um dos policiais mentiu, tentando apaziguar a situação.

Chanyeol se aproximou sem pensar, passando pelos homens armados. Só então conseguiu enxergar Ah-ri com a arma na mão, da entrada da casa, apontando para os policiais. Minseok e Sung-jin estavam atrás dela, o estresse estampado em seus rostos. O Park trocou um breve olhar com o adolescente, e como se conseguisse entendê-lo perfeitamente, sabia que era ele quem havia, propositalmente, entregado a si mesmo e aos avós, apenas pela nuance de arrependimento nas orbes escuras.

— Você! — Ela gritou, apontando para o Park, que imediatamente colocou as mãos ao alto. — Foi você, não foi? 

Engoliu em seco. Sehun estava há alguns metros atrás de si, longe do alcance da mulher.

— Sim — respondeu, surpreendendo o Oh, que quis puxá-lo de volta para dentro de casa no mesmo instante. Que diabos o detetive achava que estava fazendo? Por acaso queria levar um tiro? — Sou um policial disfarçado.

A expressão dela apertou, a testa franzida, os dedos tremendo enquanto segurava o material frio do cabo da arma contra sua palma. O maxilar estava travado, a vermelhidão ia dominando o rosto. Chanyeol não sabia dizer se era pelo estresse da situação inteira ou por pura cólera.

Um dos dedos fora posicionado no gatilho. Os policiais na viatura se agacharam no mesmo instante.

— Mas eu tive ajuda — continuou. Ela hesitou por um breve instante, recuando. — Seu neto me contou tudo.

— Mentira! — Ela gritou, abaixando os braços. — Ele não faria isso! Ele não é um covarde. 

Em nenhum momento Ah-ri se virou para encarar Minseok. Se tivesse o feito, teria visto a vergonha estampada em seu rosto.

— É verdade! — Chanyeol gritou de volta. — Só fiz o que ele me pediu. Não é verdade, Minseok?

Ele o encarara. O pomo de adão subiu e desceu.

— Toda vez… — Ela começou, a voz quebradiça pelas lágrimas que, iminentemente, desceram por seu rosto. — Vocês tentam nos separar. Toda vez. Sempre tem alguém. Seu pai, os médicos… O que há com vocês?

Ela suspirou, voltando a apontar a arma para o Park, que escutou os policiais atrás de si chamarem por reforço no rádio da viatura. 

— Meu pai? — Minseok repetiu, atrás da mulher, que imediatamente se virou. — Meu pai me abandonou com vocês. Não é?

Ela hesitou. No instante em que se virara para olhar para o neto, Chanyeol subiu as escadas com pressa. Era a oportunidade perfeita para evitar que alguém se machucasse e, para falar a verdade, não acreditava que a mulher atiraria nele. Pelo que conhecia de Ah-ri, a mulher era muito gentil e quieta. Fora que, no fundo de seu coração, o Park queria prolongar aquela cena o menos possível. Conseguia enxergar a dor no olhar de Yixing, que a presenciava de longe. Afinal, ele conhecia a mulher. Costumava ser sua amiga. 

E, mais importante do que apenas seu instinto, a trava da arma ainda estava feita. Ela não conseguiria atirar, mesmo que quisesse.

Foi um tolo, para falar a verdade.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco.

A visão estava borrada, e apesar de tentar ouvir o que Sehun dizia, nada em sua cabeça fazia sentido. O escutava, mas não assimilava nem mesmo uma sílaba. O choque foi instantâneo, tão rápido que a dor da bala contra seu abdômen quase não foi sentida. Se não estivesse com a blusa manchada de vermelho e o buraco na região para provar, diria que estava bem, não havia sido baleado coisa nenhuma. 

Antes de cair no chão, enxergou o Oh correndo até ele e mais dois disparos em direções diferentes. O outro detetive o segurou, e por mais que estivesse zonzo e nada fizesse sentido, tivesse uma bala alguns centímetros abaixo das costelas e a dor, após o choque, estivesse sendo imensurável, ficou aliviado por Sehun não estar machucado. Era só no que pensava.

A saliva desceu cortando por sua garganta, respirando com dificuldade. No fundo, só rezava para que acordasse daquele pesadelo. O Oh orava pelo mesmo.

[...]

Sehun não era acostumado a chorar. Não gostava de se sentir triste e, para falar a verdade, repreendia o sentimento sempre que possível. Era patético, afinal. No entanto, quando Park Chanyeol levou aquele tiro por pura idiotice, há dias atrás, chorou tudo o que tinha de água no seu corpo. E caramba, nem mesmo pensou sobre os policiais que trabalhavam consigo na delegacia o encarando, as sobrancelha erguidas em clara confusão. No final, conseguiram prender Ah-ri e os outros, mas os custos foram demais. Recebeu uma bronca do tenente, que havia ordenado claramente que ambos deveriam ficar dentro de casa até os suspeitos serem apreendidos, mas estava distraído demais para escutá-lo. Era como se tudo que não fosse sobre o Park entrasse por um ouvido e saísse por outro.

Além de tudo, tinha a família dele, que obviamente estaria ali.

Yoora, a mais velha, e os outros dois homens cujo nome Sehun não se dera ao trabalho de se lembrar. Ela lhe fizera inúmeras perguntas, mas a única que realmente entrou na cabeça do Oh fora aquela sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Era claro que ela sabia. Era a irmã dele, afinal, talvez soubesse até antes do próprio Chanyeol.

Por dois dias, ele não acordou. Até tentou provocá-lo, chamá-lo de viadinho, de tudo. Mesmo assim, ele não acordara. Ficou sozinho naquele hospital monocromático demais até aquela tarde. Claro que estava lá, não deixava o lugar por nem um segundo.

E quando o Park se remexera no colchão, resmungando pela dor e entreabrindo os olhos devagarzinho, Sehun não conseguiu evitar soltar o ar pela boca em alívio. E, antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, beijou-o. Apenas encostou os lábios, porque não tiveram tempo para mais. A família do outro detetive batera na porta e o Oh teve que dar sua vez de “dizer oi” para Yoora.

Observou em silêncio, sentado em uma das cadeiras extremamente desconfortáveis, enquanto o pai dele rezava avidamente. A irmã não lhe disse muito. Apenas lhe dera um beijo na testa e pediu para que tomasse mais cuidado. 

Quando finalmente estavam sozinhos, ele o chamou, minutos antes do horário de visitas terminar.

— Sehun… — A voz estava rouca pelo tempo sem uso. O Oh se virou, bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos pelo tempo sem dormir. — Vem cá.

Por um mísero segundo, pensou em desobedecê-lo, pois estava um tanto quanto puto por aquela idiotice feita com Ah-ri, mas sabia que não conseguiria resistir àqueles olhinhos pidões em sua direção. Fora que, ele tinha a carta do “levei um tiro”.

Aproximou-se, inclinando-se para ficar mais perto do rosto do Park. 

— O que ‘cê quer, pula pirata?

— Ah… Sério?

— Prefere espetinho? Barriga furada?

— Vai se foder. — Ele riu, uma faceta desgostosa pela dor se dando em seguida.

— Desculpa. Dói muito? — O Park assentiu. — Por que foi tão estúpido, cara? O que eu faria se você morresse? 

Chanyeol suspirou, desviando o olhar. 

— Eu só queria ser mais corajoso. Que nem você, por exemplo. 

— Eu não sou tão burro. E eu nunca fiquei em frente a uma arma daquele jeito. — Revirou os olhos. — E aliás, é sempre você quem me dá bronca no final.

Ele soprou uma risada, segurando na mão do Oh.

— Fui idiota?

— Completamente.

— E você ficou preocupado? Porque eu agi de forma imprudente?

— Totalmente, claro! — berrou. 

E aquilo fora o suficiente para o Park cair na risada. Onde já se viu, rindo da sua preocupação daquele jeito? Tinha ficado noites de dormir por causa daquele merdinha e…

Ah.

— Touché, Sehun. — Ele sorriu enviesado. 

De fato, o jogo havia virado. E Chanyeol não estava nem um pouco arrependido de ter começado a jogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Que aventura, né? Esses dois, aiai... Eles são complicados, mas eu amo eles. Nem toda amizade é simplesmente o "bro, você é meu mundo, bro!". Às vezes a gente carrega coisa demais e desconta nos outros👀 Tenham paciência, é uma virtude!
> 
> E, caso queiram, me sigam no Twitter. É @soosaturn, hehe. Sintam-se livres pra deixar um comentario, qualquer coisinha serve, mesmo que só um "gostei", ou alguma crítica (seja gentil, por favor).


End file.
